Into the Duel, Underdog to Duelist
by RedneckChick
Summary: What will happen when the "outcast" girl finds herself in the realm of Duel Monsters? What will happen when she ends up saving the younger brother of a certain tech savvy Card King? To make things more complicated, what will happen when she is expected to tag team with her hero, the hot shot duelist: Joey Wheeler? "It's time to Duel!
1. Time to Meet the King

**Author's Note: The duelists of Yu-Gi-Oh were my childhood heroes. In fact, I still hope that I can be as awesome and true to myself as they are. Joey Wheeler/Jounouchi Katsuya, is a character I especially look up to. I duel all the time, but it finally crossed my mind to write a fanfic for the anime. I've been spending A LOT of time writing on a special project for my friends, so I've been needing a story that I can just write to write, no deadlines, no roles to play up, no writer's block to deal with, no outlines, just letting the words flow from my fingers to the keyboard. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but it is an EPIC game and show. I highly recommend purchasing the card game and dueling for yourself! ;)  
**

**NOTE: This fanfic will be centered on Seto Kaiba, Makuba Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, and my other character!**

* * *

**...**

***Let the Duel Begin***

The small teenager with a shaggy mess of black hair was livid with fury as he was being held against the wall by a man three times his size, "When my brother hears about this! You'll all be sorry!"

The muscle head sniggered, "I'm shaking in my boots, kid."

One of the other two cronies spoke up, "Yo, what's a little guy like you doing roaming the back alleys without his nurse maid?"

Before the boy could retort, the third minion flicked him on the forehead, "Don't matter, really. Point is, you've got to do as we say. Better give us all the money you got on ya, twerp, and we might just let ya go."

"I don't have any money, scumbags!"

The one that had his fist around the boy's throat chuckled, "Wrong answer, kid."

Then, a miracle happened. A strong punch came soaring out of the blue, landing with a heavy impact on the attacker's face. The force made him drop the black-haired teen. The smart boy scampered out of harms way, but stopped just far enough away so he could safely analyze his protector with his eagle eyes.

The figure that stood in front of him stood at just a little over five feet. She was dressed unlike anyone he had ever seen. She wore a red t-shirt with a black vest. The shirt was tucked neatly into her faded boot-cut jeans. The rips in the pants exposed her knees. A belt kept the loose jeans tight about her waist, and he cringed at the thought of her fighting further with the bullies. On her feet were a pair of round toed boots…that were perfect for kicking sense into idiots. What caught his attention more than her clothes, were her actual features. Her hair was dark brown, and swept back in a loose pony tail. She held one side back with a feather clip, and the strands from the other side fell forward to frame her face. Her eyes were honey brown, and at that moment held a serious fighting fury. She had simple silver earrings and around her neck was a necklace of hematite and silver. It was almost a choker style, unlike the longer necklaces most women preferred. The tan skinned woman pulled off the backpack she had slung over her shoulder and tossed it in his direction, "Hey kid, it would be best if you got out of here. Do me a favor and watch over that for me. It means more to me than my life. Don't let me down."

The boy nodded, "Right. Listen lady, my name is Makuba. Kaiba Makuba. When you're done wiping the floor with these scumbags, come pick up your bag."

Makuba was in for a shock. The woman didn't flinch at the mention of his name, while the goons had almost wet themselves. The leader, while holding his injured jaw looked at him with accusing eyes, "You never told us you was Kaiba's kid brother…"

The woman gave him a confident grin, "You can call me Scarlet, Sight Scarlet. I'm guessing all I have to do is throw your name around and I'll figure out where to find you. So don't bother with details. This is a rough neighborhood for a good hearted kid like you. Take my memories and go."

Makuba didn't waste time on further chatter. He turned tail and ran for all he was worth.

Scarlet turned back to the goon squad and cracked her knuckles, "Picking on kids, I just can't forgive."

With the absence of the Kaiba corporation princeling, the confidence of the alley delinquents returned. The big one smirked as he removed his hand from his wound, "You've got a strong right punch, girlie. But, you won't be taking me by surprise again."

Scarlet turned sideways, just like her little brother had taught her. She had grown up being outcast, on the outside looking in. When she became a target of the school bullies, she had learned hardcore lessons about fighting. After she had gotten true friends who stood beside her, she had given up on the throw down, defenses always up, style of backstreets. But this was different. For some reason, on her way to school a week prior, she had ended up in a realm she only knew from the tv screen. Now, her survival mode had once again taken over, and she had chanced across a helpless kid being bullied just as she had been. If there ever was a sufficient provocation to beat the snot out of another person, it had just arrived. "Listen, I'm going to give you a chance to back down. It isn't honorable to fight against someone weaker than you. I stand by my honor. I really don't want to have to school you guys."

The cocky one, the boss, ran towards her. She sighed and side-stepped. The speed with which he was moving propelled him past her, and she struck out with her hand to lightly hit him on the back, "Uno."

When he found his footing, he ran at her again, this time with a punch ready to go. She didn't move, but planted her feet. She caught his right punch, and when he threw a left punch for her stomach, she caught that one as well. Then she spun, making his arms cross. In the confusion, she had let go of his fists, and lightly poked his stomach, "Dos." Before he could retaliate, she leapt backwards, like a wolf-dog's style of fighting.

He was panting hard, while she still had every bit of breath in her lungs. Like a raging bull he charged for the third time. She sighed, "You just don't learn, do you?" She dropped low, throwing out her legs so he tripped over them and fell face flat. While he lay in the dust of the abandon alley, she placed her boot on his back, and placed her finger by his throat. She made a move as if she held an imaginary knife, "Tres."

The other two bullies fled in terror, the moment they saw their boss defeated. Scarlet stood up, and offered her downed opponent a hand. The jerk slapped it away, and stood on his own, "I went easy on you, this time, girlie."

The mysterious woman shrugged her shoulders and walked easily out of the alley, and onto the crowded street, a flurry of parting words falling from her breath, "A simple 'nice fight' would have sufficed ya buffoon."

* * *

...

*Time to Meet the King*

The pristine office of Kaiba Corporation had a tense air to it. "Mokuba! Where have you been! I was worried about you." Kaiba managed to make his words stern, even though he was never overly harsh towards his precious sibling.

"Big brother…this lady saved me, and asked me to…"

Kaiba was internally raging, "Who saved you!? Mokuba, were you at the dueling alleys again? Look me in the eye right now, Mokuba! I've warned you a thousand times, if not more, to STAY AWAY from the street duels! Nothing good could come of you running around there!"

The poor kid was really in trouble now, "This lady, she…"

Before he could finish, said woman walked into the building. Kaiba was all business again, his fury hidden behind his eyes. But Mokuba had no hidden hopes that the matter was forgotten, because Seto whispered under his breath before the young lady got too close, "I'll finish this later."

He put on his somewhat civil face, "How may I help you?"

She completely ignored him and began talking to Mokuba right away, "Hey kid! Good to see ya made it back safely. Do you have my backpack?"

Mokuba couldn't help but like the kind-eyed woman, and he handed her bag to her with a smile, "Right here. But, if you don't mind me asking…what's in it? It's really heavy."

Scarlet heaved the thing onto her back with ease, "Is it? I must have gotten used to it. But, since you asked so nicely, I'll tell ya. This backpack holds everything that is precious to me. It holds my drawings, my stories, pictures of my loved ones, my treasures, and my duel cards."

The teen's eyes widened in admiration, "Wow, you duel? Was that why you were around to help me?"

She laughed, "Well, none of the thugs that litter that area plan on letting a girl duel. The reason I was around isn't really important. All that matters is that you made it out unscathed. Mokuba, I want you to listen to me. Your brother there has probably warned you many times, but now I'm going to warn you…stay away from the street duels. I wouldn't be out there if I didn't have to be. It isn't a nice place, and it most certainly isn't a place that someone as pure spirited as you should waste his time at."

The, until then, silent Seto interrupted, "So, you're the one that saved my brother. I apologize for the trouble he has caused you. Name your compensation Miss…"

She shook his hand happily, "The name is Scarlet. If you want the last name, it's Sight." She released his hand and turned to go, "Oh, and no compensation needed. It was no trouble at all. Your brother is quite the special person, Mr. Kaiba. You shouldn't be too hard on him. I'm sure he is just trying to be like you."

Seto couldn't shake the feeling that there was something interesting about the woman, so he called her back, "Miss. Sight. Wait just a moment. You said you were looking to duel in the alley. Why?"

She got a misty look to her eyes, "I was hoping to win a few bets by battling. However, I've managed to make enough by betting on other duelists since the rule that no girls are allowed to compete is quite explicit."

The Kaiba Corporation King gave it a second's thought, "Then, you should duel for me. I pay a few privileged duelists to filter out the incompetent challengers that come to battle me. That is, if you can beat me in a duel."

Scarlet grinned, "Thanks, but if I have to beat you for the job, I'll back out now. I may be skilled at wining battles as the underdog. But even I know that a .01% chance is slim pickings."

Seto was impressed, "In that case, just duel me. I'll evaluate your skills myself. You acknowledge that I am a superior duelist. That means that you aren't cocky enough to make foolish mistakes."

"You're on, Mr. Kaiba."

* * *

…

Miss. Sight was in awe of the simulator that she stood on. It was absolutely amazing, and that was an understatement. The older man across from her drew five cards and signaled that he intended to allow her the first move. She proceeded to draw six cards; making her hand consist of: Giant Rat, Flame Champion, Neo the Magic Swordsman, Solemn Wishes, Spellbinding Circle, and Feral Imp. A small smile crossed her features. Almost all of the cards in her deck reminded her of her friends in her own world. The entire hand she had drawn held funny memories.

She placed the two trap cards face down, and put her monster card with the highest defense face down. That led into Seto's turn. He drew a card, and wonder of wonders, it was one of his Blue-eyes. He placed a face-down monster with four stars and placed a trap as well.

Scarlet had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she drew her next card with her usual poker face. She couldn't keep the goofy grin off. It was Change of Heart. She placed the card face down, and activated her Solemn Wishes Trap. "Hey Mr. Kaiba. Just so you know, my 8,000 life points are going to be increasing by 500 every time I draw a card from now on."

"I'm not stupid. End your turn already."

"Alright, alright." She set her Feral Imp on the field.

Kaiba was becoming just a little bit wary, _She has to know I have the three Blue-eyes in my deck, so why would she give me a chance to get enough monsters on my field to summon them out? _Kaiba's trap card was Spell Binding Circle, a move he had picked up from Yugi, but that wouldn't help him if she never pulled out a heavy hitter. He didn't have any more traps in his hand, so he played another low star monster in face down defense mode. _Next turn, and my Blue-eyes will take the field._

Scarlet drew again, "Would you look at that, my life points went up to 8,500."

"Just make your move already. I promise you, it will be your last."

_I need my effect cards, but something tells me I won't need them too badly till next turn. I just drew Nightmare Horse, and that monster is a solid bet when my opponent is focused on guarding. But Kaiba is no rookie. It would be suicide if I sent Nightmare Horse out alone. Sorry, my friend. I'm going to have to hold you back this time. _"I end my turn. I don't play any cards this time."

"Bad move." Kaiba drew a card, then cleared his field and placed his Blue-eyes in attack mode. "Blue-eyes, attack the face down to her right."

Giant Rat went to the Graveyard. Scarlet drew another card, "Well, Mr. Kaiba, that may have sent one monster to my graveyard, but my life points are still going up. I'm at 9,000 now."

Scarlet placed the card she had just drawn: Swarm of Scarabs, in face down defense, "The ball is in your court, King."

Seto drew another card, and with five cards in his hand, if he got a chance to put it on the field, Scarlet would be over. "I'll settle for attacking the card to my left." Feral imp went to the graveyard.

Scarlet was completely un-phased, "My lifepoints are at 9,500 now, Mr. Kaiba." _Winged Dragon…that's no help to me here. But I've got a move I know Kaiba won't be able to retaliate against. I know he has a trap. But there is no way he could bear to activate it against his precious dragon. _"Mr. Kaiba, you made a mistake when you didn't play any cards on your field besides your trump card. I activate, change of heart. With your dragon under my control for this turn, I'll take a chunk out of those life points of yours."

There was no way he could hide the fact that he was furious, _It's only 3,000. I can't activate the trap against my own monster. I won't be able to use it for my ultimate trump card if I do. _Kaiba had his monster back, and the strategy he had working required that he somehow get Obelisk out onto his field. All the cards in his hand were over four stars. He couldn't summon anymore out without tributes. But that didn't mean his Blue-eyes wasn't ticked off. "I attack your face down."

Scarlet had a smirk on her face, "Bad move, Mr. Kaiba. You got too cocky for your own good. I would have thought that me activating solemn wishes and Change of Heart would have alerted you to the fact that my deck is the underdog. My monsters may be weaker than yours, but they come back swinging. You just sent my Swarm of Scarabs to the Graveyard. Oh, and those bugs aren't going alone. Your Blue-eyes is going with them."

Kaiba was starting to sweat, just a bit, "I end my turn." _I still have spellbinding circle. I can activate that._

She drew a card, and inwardly she was in a turmoil, _This card could win me this duel…but, I could also kiss my job opportunity goodbye. I'm just toying with Kaiba right now, so I can show him my skills. But if I play this card, if he doesn't steal it or rip it to shreds, I'll be incredibly lucky. Blue-eyes, I'm sorry, you've always been a great friend. You're going to be taking the sidelines this time around. Well, That leaves me with Flame Champion as my strongest. Something tells me that trap of his is gong to be bad. I think I'll send Neo the Magic Swordsman in to trip it._

"Just to remind you, I have 10,000 life points now, Mr. Kaiba. I'll also be playing Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode. You know what's coming right? He's going straight for your life points."

"Not so fast, I activate the trap card: Spellbinding Circle. You're monster is useless, and it's now my turn." _Damn it, a trap…but at least this one will protect my life points from dropping anymore. _"I play a facedown card, and end my turn."

"Tick tock, tick tock, Mr. Kaiba. 10,500. That trap of yours is very troubling. But, it won't bother me much longer. Neo the Magic Swordsman, you fought valiantly! Go to the graveyard, so your brother Flame Champion can take the field!" She smirked, "I'll be tripping your trap now, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba laughed, "My life points stay at 5,000. Courtesy of Waboku. My turn now, and I now have 8 cards in my hand. I play monster reborn. Blue-eyes is coming back to play, and he's very angry. Your life points fall to 7,500 and your Flame Champion is goodbye! I also play and activate my trap card, trap removal! Say goodbye to your solemn wishes card!"

"You done? Good. I play a facedown in defense, and a facedown. I also activate Spellbinding Circle. Your Blue-eyes won't be tasting vengeance anymore, Mr. Kaiba, and you have no more traps."

"I play a card face down, defense position."

"Alright then. I'll play a face down of my own." _Sonic Bird to my rescue once again._

Seto was beginning to cool off some. _She has one more trap card…I don't want to summon out Obelisk until I can trip it. I have the cards to play, but I don't want to send them out just yet. If I can summon Obelisk with over 8,000 attack points, this match is mine, _"I end my turn"

"Again, bad move, Mr. Kaiba. I flip Sonic bird to attack mode, thus his flip effect is activated. I can pick any ritual spell card from my deck. With that move done, I send both sonic bird and my facedown to the graveyard to bring out Black Luster Soldier! I still don't have the ability to get rid of your blue-eyes just yet. So I end my turn. Attack at your own risk, Mr. Kaiba."

He gritted his teeth, but drew another card. Bringing his total to nine. "I'll skip this round, but play a face down." _Card destruction, I can get past special summoning Obelisk this way…_

_ I don't like the look of that card. He has to have some heavy hitters, and he can't summon them as long as Black Luster remains to take down the stragglers. I'll bet my life that he has card destruction on that field. _"I'll sit back and watch, Mr. Kaiba."

_10 cards now…_ "I activate card destruction."

Scarlet, arranged her cards so that her dear Blue-eyes was on the bottom, "I'm sorry, my friends." She turned to Kaiba, who had just drawn 10 more cards, and from the looks of it, she knew that monster reborn was not one of them, "Yo, Card King, You plan on getting past the summoning tribute rule, aren't you? Well, I've got some bad news for you. As long as the monster is in the graveyard, whoever gets the right card first can bring it out. Now it's just a game of luck until one of us draws the needed card. Let's do this. My turn, right? I draw and activate the trap Ultimate Offering. I take a hit to my life points, so I have 7,000 now. But, here's the beauty of it. I have an extra set this round. Two face downs are out to play. Your move."

"I end my turn. Now that I have 11 cards."

_Hello Monster Reborn…but 3,000 is a bad attack number. _"I skip this turn as well."

"12 cards. Your move."

"5 cards…your move." Scarlet knew the plan now…

"13. Go."

"I play a facedown, are you willing to risk it being a trap or a spell?"

"14, keep talking. I'm beginning to doubt that you have a monster reborn in your deck. You're just buying some time."

"6 cards now…your move…"

Seto smirked as he drew the card he was waiting for, "As you've been telling me all game, bad move. I play Monster Reborn and bring out Obelisk the Destroyer in Attack mode with a punch of 14,000. I attack your Black Luster Soldier, and I do believe that's game."

"Not so fast, Card King Kaiba. I activate the trap card: Shift. You just attacked my Newdoria. He was in defense mode, so I take no damage…but your Obelisk is going to be quite grave soon, courtesy of Newdoria's flip effect!"

"Damn it!"

"My turn isn't over yet, Mr. Kaiba. I activate Monster Reborn. Obelisk is coming out to play on my side of the field. His punch may be weaker, but 6,000 is still a heavy hit. Obelisk is going to take out your Blue-eyes, and Black Luster is going straight for your life points. You're sitting at 2,000 now. The ball is in your court, Mr. Kaiba."

"It pains me, but I'm going to activate Dark Hole. All monsters on the field are sent to the Graveyard. Now, I play a face down monster in defense and a trap. As you told me earlier…attack at your own risk."

"Great move, Mr. Kaiba. I play a face down monster in defense, and throw down a trap of my own. Your move."

"I throw down another monster in defense. Show me what you've got, Scarlet Sight."

"You took the words right out of my mouth. The ball is back to your court."

"I tribute the two monsters on my field to bring out my third Blue-Eyes. I know you don't have anything to take me out now. I attack your face down!"

Scarlet smiled, "Good to see you have your head in the game, Mr. Kaiba. You sent my Mystical Elf straight to the Graveyard. You still are stocking up on the cards in your hand. So, assuming you have another Monster Reborn at your disposal. I'll play and activate the trap card: Disappear. Your Obelisk is removed from play."

Seto was mad, but he resigned himself to the play, "In that case, since you haven't played any monsters. I will hit you up for 3,000 points direct damage. You are now at 4,000 life points. But rest assured. You won't have so many for long."

"Well, you might call me a copy cat. But, I'm going to activate a card destruction of my own. You are running out of deck to draw from. You have 15 cards in your hand right now…say goodbye to those cards, cause I'm activating Card Destruction. I also play a card face down in defense mode."

Kaiba smirked, "I know better than to attack you this time. That face down probably has an effect. I'll let you move this time."

"I play one face down, and another trap. I'll let you take it from here."

Seto was getting confident, _I highly doubt she has anything that can stand up to me left in her deck. She has quite the bag of tricks, but it is just about empty. _"I'll standby this round."

"I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon onto the field." _Your time to shine my heart._ "I also activate the field card spell: Mystic Plasma Zone, which raises my monster's attack by 500." _His face downs worry me, I'll get a low attack monster on my field next round to terminate those. _"With that, I'll end my turn."

Kaiba was ecstatic, "Bad move. I activate Monster Reborn. My Blue Eyes is coming back, and you take a hit for 100 life points. 3,900 is all you've got, and in two more turns, you'll have nothing."

Scarlet was worn out and mentally exhausted. She felt frustration overtake her as she drew her next card. It was Axe of Despair. If she had been able to equip her Red-eyes with it, its attack would have been a tidy 3,900. _I suppose it's better this way. I battled with all I had, and I never expected to win this match. But, I haven't lost just yet. _"I've got nothing in my hand, Mr. Kaiba. So, I leave this turn to you."

Kaiba was stunned, just a bit, that she left herself wide open, and it shook him, _I can't afford to hesitate now…_ "Blue-eyes, attack her life points!"

The hit seemed to drain even more energy away from the small woman as her points fell to 900. "I play a face down in defense mode!"

"This match has been decided already, give up!"

"I never give up."

"Have it your way, then. Blue-eyes White Dragon, take out her face down."

"Toss it, Mr. Kaiba." Scarlet's voice even sounded weaker, as she sent her Kryuel to the graveyard. "If you call it right, you have nothing to fear. Call it wrong, and your Blue-eyes tours the graveyard once more."

Seto was in shock for a moment, "Heads." He fished a coin out of his pocket and flipped it…Scarlet was pleading for it to land on tails…to no avail. "It's heads, Miss. Sight."

"My move then, Mr. Kaiba?"_Please, my precious deck, I need a monster card…preferably an effect card…_"Mystical Space Typhoon."

Kaiba's curiousity peaked, "What was that?"

Scarlet smiled, "Well, it seems I have no monsters in my hand. It would seem, Mr. Kaiba, that my deck has seen you as the superior duelist. Make your move." _Sorry, my deck, I let you guys down. Sorry Blue-eyes, I should have let you come to my rescue. Sorry Red-eyes, you're my ace, and I didn't armor you properly before placing you on the field. I'm used to battling rookies and over-confident jerks. I got cocky, and you ended up paying for it…_

Seto Kaiba did something completely unexpected, "I call a draw. Shut down the simulator."

That really threw Scarlet for a loop, "You what!?"

Seto Kaiba walked over to her and shook her hand, "Welcome to Kaiba Corporation, Scarlet Sight. You battled splendidly. You will start work tomorrow morning. Come to my office for your duel schedule. Mokuba will show you to your room."

Without another word, the Card King turned to go. Scarlet called after him, "Thank you."

Mokuba ran up to her as she collected her cards, "That was AMAZING! I've never seen a duel last that long before! Seto was having to use his full strength to stand against you! You're one heck of a duelist, Scarlet!"

In spite of her weariness, and her defeat, the young woman couldn't help but laugh, "You really think so? I'm not all that great, trust me. After a duel with a champion like your brother, it feels like I've been run over by a steam roller! Come one then, let's head to that room Mr. Kaiba talked about. Maybe later, once I've recuperated a bit…you could show me around a little."

Mokuba was incredibly excited, "No problem, Scarlet!"

She had a content smile on her face as she hefted her backpack onto her shoulder and followed after the cheery-eyed teen, _Maybe this won't be so bad afterall._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

** Next chapter intros…drum roll…the most EPIC underdog of all time…JOEY WHEELER!**

**I know it was A LOT of dueling in this chapter...promise more fluff in later chapters. A-Dios  
**


	2. Face to Face With her Hero

**Author's Note: XD Finally! Joey Wheeler makes his entrance!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, the show, the card game, or the characters…but the creators are geniuses, and I highly recommend buying a deck and experiencing the thrill of the duel for yourself!**

**Without further adieu… "Time to duel!"**

* * *

…

*Face to Face with Her Hero*

The room was grander than anything Miss. Sight could have imagined. Apparently, class just wasn't in her blood. Scarlet lay back on the large and comfortable canopy bed. By her side, three cards were laid out face up: Card Destruction, Nightmare Horse, and Solemn Wishes. On the spur of the moment, she had drawn those three cards randomly from her deck: her past, her present, and her future. She was never big on tears; she always fought to keep them back. She had been raised that way. Never, no matter what, do you let pain get to you. Never, no matter what, do you allow yourself to become a burden to others. However, despite that, tears welled in the corners of her eyes. _I can't believe that out of all the cards that could have been drawn from my deck, those three ended up being pulled. I don't believe much in predictions and stuff like that. But, I'll admit to my superstitions, and those three cards are surprisingly uncanny. Card destruction…my past is forever beyond my reach. I can never go back. Nightmare Horse…a waking dream…a living nightmare. Solemn Wishes…despite the rain, my future will be favorable. Nightmare Horse and Solemn wishes are all well and good, but why did the card for my past have to be Card Destruction? Why is it that the one thing I don't want to lose…is what is taken from me?_

A knock sounded on the big oak door, and she immediately smothered her tears in her sleeve, leaving no evidence behind to show her momentary loss of control, "The door's open!"

Mokuba raced into the room and like an oversized kid, he jumped cannon ball style onto the bed, making her catapult into the air as well. She laughed as she landed in a heap on top of her red satin pillows. The black-haired teen didn't fail to notice the three cards that had been separated from her deck, but instead of commenting on them, he left them where they lay. "Hey Scarlet, are you ready for the grand tour now?"

She leapt off the bed with a smile, "Let's get going, kid."

* * *

…

The Kaiba Corporation was like a giant mansion. Scarlet winced at the thought of having to navigate the long halls without her guide at her side. _Knowing my luck, I'll be so incredibly lost…I'll starve to death in a maze of hallways!_

Mokuba was obviously overjoyed to be able to talk about the corporation he loved, so Scarlet was more than content to just walk alongside him and listen.

"Tomorrow, meet me downstairs, and I'll take you to Kaiba Land. That's where the main duels take place. The simulation you fought my brother in was a prototype model he's been perfecting. He keeps it here for maintenance and practice."

The woman couldn't keep the smile off of her face, "So, what kind of people can I look forward to dueling tomorrow?"

Mokuba gave it a moment's consideration, "Well, all kinds of duelists I suppose. But, the real reason brother hires representative duelists, is mainly so he doesn't have to duel the upstart jerks."

Scarlet sighed, "Great, so I'm going to have to school idiots."

The teen rapidly apologized, "It's not all that bad! Please don't quit!"

After a second of shock, her face brimmed with laughter, "I never said anything about quitting, kid. I never quit, and that's a fact."

Mokuba exhaled in relief, "Whoo…for a minute there, I was worried." Suddenly, his stomach growled and he looked up at her in embarrassment…only to be greeted with the growling of her stomach. The two exploded into laughter. "Brother will get worried if we don't show up at dinner. Come on, we should start walking."

"I hear ya, kid."

* * *

…

If Scarlet was shocked by the rest of the place, the dining hall had created a whole new level of awe for her. Banners of Blue-eyes White Dragons decorated the walls, and the table cloth was of a royal blue so fine that she thought it was too pristine to even lay food platters on. The older Kaiba brother was already in his seat at the head of the long table, and he motioned for the two to take their seats as well. Only three of the places that had been set were left, so Mokuba took his right hand, and Scarlet seated herself at his left.

Since it was apparent the food wouldn't be served till the last person had made an appearance, Scarlet tried to start a small conversation, "So, Mr. Kaiba, if you don't mind my asking, is it really just your brother and you that live in this amazing place?"

Seto had a pleasant smile on his face, talking about his company brought out the best in him, "Not entirely. Many of my employees wander around throughout the day. As for the night, normally there are only three people here. My brother, my other representative duelist, and myself. As it were, you are the fourth addition to our family."

Scarlet felt a blush tint her cheeks, "Sir, I'm honored, but I'm just someone who came in off of the streets this morning. I don't think I really count as family."

Seto shook his head, "No, you're wrong. You saved Mokuba, and for that, you have my eternal gratitude. You have the bravery to be a part of this Corporation, and I dare say you have the dueling skills for it too."

Before Scarlet could formulate a reply for the great praise she had just been given, a blonde haired man ran through the doorway, and almost fell into the seat next to her, "Sorry I'm late, man! That final duel lasted longer than I anticipated! I'm really, really, sorry!"

Kaiba had a stern look back on his face, "Joey, you should know that you being delayed by the job I pay you for, is nothing to apologize over. However, you should apologize for your complete disrespect of our guest."

As if seeing her for the first time, Joey turned to examine the woman that sat beside him with his piercing amber colored eyes.

_WHY!? _Seemed to be the only thing that Scarlet could scream in her head. _Great, the one person that I consider my idol, and I have to meet him day one in Money Bag's employment!_

The infamous, Joey Wheeler, was oblivious to the turmoil going on in the young lady's head, so he extended a gloved hand, "Nice to meet ya. Name's Joey, and yours?"

She shook the offered hand without missing a beat, "The honor is mine. You can call me Scarlet, Scarlet Sight."

Despite Joey not realizing many things, the name triggered something in his head, "Scarlet Sight, you mean Red-eyes? Do you duel with a red-eyes black dragon in your deck!?"

Seto answered for her, "Miss. Sight, does indeed have that card in her deck, and she battles well. I have hired her to take on my challengers in the duels at Kaiba Land. I was hoping that you two might tag-team. Two Red-eyes would be quite the powerful combo."

Joey smirked, "Dueling alongside a pretty lady? You got no complaints from me."

Her employer turned to her, "How about you, Miss. Sight? Do you have any problems with the arrangement? Of course, there will be duels that the two of you fight alone. It depends on the request of the challenger."

_Me…fight alongside THE Joey Wheeler? Now I know I'm dreaming…I could never be that lucky._

The duelist beside her waved his hand in front of her face, "Yo, Scarlet. Earth to Scarlet…come back down to earth now…"

She shook herself out of the daze and nodded her head, "I'm not dreaming, right!?"

Joey laughed, "I don't think so, but that would be great if ya was. It's not everyday a girl dreams about me."

Scarlet returned his laughter, "Sorry, it was just…to be able to duel beside you, oh my gosh! I've looked up to you since I first started dueling! It would be an honor to be considered your dueling partner!"

Joey leaned back in his chair, "Well, there you have it Kaiba. As soon as I finish that one on one match tomorrow, the Duel Dragons will make their entrance!"

Mokuba gave him a curious look, "Duel Dragons?"

Joey stuck out his tongue, "I wouldn't expect you to understand quality team names, squirt."

The younger boy bristled, ready to retaliate. However, the King's presence was enough to keep anyone under control. Kaiba picked up his spoon and addressed his companions as if nothing had occurred, "With that settled, it's time to eat."

The meal was absolutely amazing. A light soup came out first, it was rich, and had potatoes and carrots covered in its creamy chowder. The second course was chicken covered in a light honey mustard glaze. Dessert was a cake tart with fresh strawberries over the top. To the surprise of all of the males present, Scarlet had completely cleaned her plate. Not even a crumb was left to tell the tale.

She looked up in embarrassment after she realized that she should be acting ladylike, "Sorry."

Seto chuckled, "No need. It's refreshing to see someone enjoy the food here so much. These are old Kaiba family recipes that have been in the family for generations."

Joey had something else to say, "Hey, Kaiba, don't tell me you haven't fed the kid before now. You joking? She hasn't eaten anything all day then. No wonder the poor girl's starving."

Scarlet defused the situation by standing up and inclining her head in a bow towards the eldest Kaiba brother, "Thank you very much for your hospitality, sir. The food was so delicious, I really couldn't help myself! My grandmother always said that my appetite could rival my brother's, and we called him the black hole, so that's saying something. I'll make certain to keep it in check after this!"

The three men were all in slight shock. Realizing she wouldn't be getting a reply, Scarlet said her goodnights, "If you'll please excuse me, I'm very tired, and I should be heading to bed. I wish you all goodnight."

* * *

…

Scarlet rolled herself up in the soft covers of her bed. She had carefully replaced her three cards in her deck, and had returned the deck to her backpack. It was early, but she was incredibly weary, and her body desperately needed sleep if she was going to be able to duel the next day. _Solemn Wishes huh? When it rains…it sure pours. Perhaps, that goes for good luck too. _

For the first time in her life, her eyes closed and carried her into sleep without her having to toss and turn for two hours. Another first happened for her, her sleep was dreamless. The nightmares that normally plagued her were kept at bay.

Her alarm was set for 5:00am, and when it sounded, she jumped from the sheets ready to greet the day. She didn't have to shower, cause she had the previous night, and she didn't have to change her clothes, since she already wore the only pair she had, _after I get paid, I really do need to buy a new pair. At least I've kept these clean…_

She did brush out her hair, and re-fix it into her usual pony tail, with the feather clip. She also fixed her make-up: just a bit of foundation, soft red lipstick, and a very little bit of blush. She wasn't the best make-up applier, so she used little to none, and by doing so, avoided any serious disasters.

With that all done, she made her bed in record time. Of course, she probably didn't help too much when she grabbed her backpack and jumped on it once again. She pulled out her precious deck, the one that held her very heart within it. With a sigh and closed eyes, she pulled a single card from the middle of the deck: The Reliable Guardian. "Well, seems I'm going to be helping someone, and have a reliable friend helping me in return today." She thought aloud, as she often did, and replaced the card in its original place amongst her other card. "I might as well work on some strategies for today. It's only 5:30, and I highly doubt anyone else is awake…"

That was her first plan, but around 6:30, her stomach took control away from her brain. Breakfast was the only thing she could focus on. With a sigh, she placed her deck in it's special box, placed it in her trusty backpack, and with the hulking thing in tow, she marched out the door…her nose following the delicious scent from the kitchen.

30 minutes later…and she was so lost. Her stomach growled its fury, as if to yell, "Can't you even get directions right!"

Unfortunately, the delicious scent had faded somewhere around…well, a bunch of rooms. So, she had been wandering the halls in circles. The sad part was, she hadn't even made it off of the floor where her own room was located.

She wasn't about to give up, "Well, if I keep walking, I find the way eventually…" She had her eyes so focused on the ground, that she didn't even see the firm and well sculpted back in front of her until she ran into it. The unsuspecting person she ran into turned around, "Hey! What's the…oh, it's you Scarlet."

Scarlet was right, cause that was the color her face was. In front of her, stood the duelist she admired the most…in nothing but a towel. Somehow, she kept her cool, "Hey Joey, what are you doing out here?"

He seemed a little bit ticked off, "The hot water in the showers turned off, and then water started leaking from all of the pipes. I grabbed my deck and got out of there. Of course…Kaiba sticks me with the "maintenance required room"…I hate that guy sometimes. To make matters worse, he doesn't even have the courtesy of sending someone up to fix it!" Joey stopped his tirade, "Well, that's my story. Where did you come from? Your room is over there." He pointed to the room just a little ways down the hall.

She deadpanned, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why?"

She fought the urge to slap herself, "I've been wandering around for 30 minutes…and I didn't even get close to the kitchen! Why, cruel world, must you foil my attempts to acquire sustenance!"

The Blonde couldn't stop his laughter, even though he tried to muffle it, for Scarlet's sake, "I think your morning is worse than mine then…"

Scarlet, who had completely forgotten he was only in a towel, suddenly got a glimmer of hope in her eyes, "I'll make you a deal! I'll fix the pipes in your shower, in return for you showing me where the kitchen is!"

Joey gave her a questioning look, "Go for it if you think you can fix it."

She dropped her backpack at his feet, after she pulled a roll of duck-tape from one of it's pockets, and marched into the water logged room with a purpose. Luckily, Joey's floor was mostly tile. The water hadn't reached the carpet yet, but it was rising fast, and she could understand his fear for his cards, even though there was little to no chance that they would have actually sustained water damage. She found the pipes that were responsible, and dodging the spurts of water like a pro, she went into battle mode and covered every single crack with a piece of the tape. After she had quelled the constant flow of water, she went back and wrapped extra tape around the pressure pipes for good measure.

With a sigh of satisfaction, she marched back out the door, and reclaimed her pack from the towel-wearing man. Now that she had a close look, he actually did have very well chiseled muscles, and…_SLAP! Don't start this train of thought! _Keeping a straight face, she smirked at Joey, "All fixed. The water is still cold, but nowhere near freezing. All you need to do now is mop up. But, I'm starving, so that can wait. Go get changed, I'll wait here."

Joey returned her smirk, "Yes ma'm."

* * *

…

Joey emerged from his room fully clothed…and Scarlet couldn't help but be just a little disappointed. The view before had been quite amazing. But, the sound of his voice rattling on about his dueling style as he led the way to the Dining Hall was pleasant enough for her.

It was 7:30 by the time they made it to their seats. Luckily, Kaiba and Mokuba arrived mere seconds after, and breakfast was served promptly.

This time, Joey had the seat closest to Kiaba's left, allowing him to express his fury without disturbing her meal. While Joey was yelling at Kaiba about the broken pipes and water heater, Scarlet basically attacked her breakfast of pancakes and scrambled egg. In the span of a minute, the field was cleared of all opposition; the delicious food was sent to the graveyard that was her stomach!

Joey was still arguing with Kaiba, so Scarlet saw an opportunity. She motioned to Mokuba and pointed to Joey's plate, making eating motions, and signaling to ask if he wanted any. He smirked right back at her and held up a thumb to signal that she should go for it. She ever so stealthily removed the two pancakes. She passed one to Mokuba nonchalantly, as if it was totally normal. Then she swiped the scrambled egg. Mokuba made a face and held up his hands; so she kept the egg on her plate and proceeded to remove the evidence. By the time another minute had passed, it was gone. Mokuba had wrapped his pancake in a napkin and placed it on his lap as he continued to eat what had already been on his plate. The appearance of another pancake would cause suspicion, and he wasn't nearly as fast of an eater as the young woman across from him.

When Joey was finally silenced, he settled down grudgingly to fill his hungry belly. To his dismay…there was nothing on his plate. "What's the big idea!?" Instead of noticing the obvious sniggers of the girl and the teen, he immediately began to accuse Kaiba, "So you want to go tough guy!? You filching meals now, huh? Well I'll teach ya a lesson!"

He probably would have punched Seto out then and there, but Scarlet placed a hand in his arm, "Hey Joey, there's still some food in the kitchen. I don't want to get lost again, so maybe you could escort me so we can get some extra pancakes?"

Joey's stomach grumbled an agreement, and Joey consented without any qualms, "Not a problem; come on, before my stomach eats itself."

* * *

…

Scarlet and Mokuba stood in one of the balconies that overlooked the duel simulators of Kaiba Land. Joey had to finish up a one on one battle before the tag-team match could begin. To get the chance to see Wheeler battle in person was a dream come true for Miss. Sight. She would be more than happy to have the match last forever, just so she could watch and not miss a thing.

Mokuba was still laughing about the fiasco that had been breakfast. In the kitchen, Scarlet had admitted to Joey that she was the one that commandeered his food. To her surprise, he had laughed instead of getting angry. "Don't worry about it. That's my fault for not protecting what I needed to protect!" Was what he had told her, "Besides, I still owe you one for saving my room from being underwater."

Mokuba however, still wasn't aware that the cat was out of the bag and was in quite the fit of giggles. Scarlet looked at him fondly, in a way, he reminded her of her own brother back home. She brushed the thought aside and focused back on the match occurring below her. The challenger was a total amateur. His deck had nothing but monster cards…and most of them were over four stars, so he couldn't even get them out on the field.

Joey, he kept his cool. He never looked down on the kid, instead, he treated him as an equal. He didn't attack until the kid actually had a monster out on the field.

"Listen, kid, here's a bit of advice. You can't stand alone. Your monsters need allies in the form of traps and spells to back them up."

The young boy wasn't any older than Mokuba. He had a bandana on his head, and a cocky and sure-footed attitude, "Why would I depend on traps and spells when I'm strong enough on my own!" He finally had two cards on the field, "Masaki the Legendary Swordsman and Flame Manipulator, fuse to bring out Flame Swordsman!"

Joey seemed really ricked off at that moment, "You've done it now, kid! You're five years to young to wield a card like Flame Swordsman! I tribute my two face downs…which were Flame Manipulator and Masaki the Legendary Swordsman as well! You know what that means? My own Flame Swordsman is coming out! I also activate the spell card kunai with chain! That means the attack of my Swordsman is higher than yours! Your life points are through, kid!" With that, Joey sent his Swordsman for his opponents, and the resulting damage took the tall talking rookie to zero.

The kid was furious, but in a way, he was also humbled, "Just you wait Joey Wheeler! I battle you again, and next time, I'll be the victor!"

Joey had a smile on his face as he moved his cards back into his deck, "I look forward to it, kid. Come challenge me, anytime. But right now, I've got a tag-team match to fight." He turned to look up at the brown-haired woman, "Hey, Scarlet, get down here. We've got a match to win!"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Hmm…I wonder how the tag-team battle will go…anyhow, thank you to all readers, and a special thanks to: Isilarma, and Joseph-Alexander, who give me critiques and criticism as well as support!**


	3. The Dino and the Worm

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, the show, the card game, or the characters…this story is merely for creative expression and entertainment, but the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh are geniuses, and I highly recommend buying a deck and experiencing the thrill of the duel for yourself!**  


**Author's Note: "Time to Duel!" **

* * *

…

*The Dino and the Worm*

The moment Scarlet stepped onto the Duel platform and got a good look at the two challengers across from her, she had two serious thoughts screaming in her head. The first was, _Yes! I get to duel two regional champs! _The second was _Crap! I have to win against two regional champs!_

Joey smirked, "Rex, Weevil, never thought I'd see your ugly mugs in my arena again." Joey had originally met the duo during his trip to the duel kingdom. That had been two years prior, when he was 16.

Weevil, who hadn't grown any taller or less bug-like over the years, adjusted his glasses, "It would seem, that common enemies make even the least compatible of people, allies."

Rex, taller and with broader shoulders, still looked like he could be part dinosaur. He had the brawn, that was true enough…but, he was severely lacking in the brains department. As usual, a smug look was plastered all over his face. Admittedly, he was the regional runner-up, smug went with the territory, "I've got a bone to pick with you, Wheeler. I say that duel in the duel kingdom two years ago was all dumb luck, and I'm about to prove it."

Joey scoffed, "Luck!? More like you're lucky I didn't clobber ya worse than I did! Get ready Rex, cause this time, ya really are going to be extinct!"

Weevil, had a peeved look on his face as he waited for his partner to stop arguing. Apparently, Rex wasn't so good at picking up on signals, "Ya sound confident, ya fool duel monkey! How about we make this interesting?"

"I am not a monkey, ya dino-brain! Out of curiosity…how interesting?"

Rex smirked as he crossed his arms, "Well, I want my red-eyes back."

Joey returned the smirk, "Is that so? Well what if I ain't going to give it to ya? You don't have anything to put on the table that matches the red-eyes."

"I wouldn't say that…" he snapped his fingers, and in walked the three goons that had been roughing up Mokuba the previous day, "…you win, and you don't get clobbered."

Joey was furious, and he yelled back with his fist clenched, "Listen Dino-dung, you don't seem to be getting the message. My red-eyes, ain't going nowhere with the likes of you. A few wimps ain't gonna change that!"

Scarlet had recognized the trio the moment she had laid eyes on them, _what in the world are they doing working for Rex Raptor? _Raptor seemed like a pretty puffed up Rex as he continued with his threats, "These guys are the champs of the street duels, and they got the fighting power to back it up. You may talk big, Wheeler, but face it; you've been outclassed!"

Scarlet interrupted before Joey could fire off another volley of insults. She had a fire in her eyes, and at first glance, she appeared more like a dog with hackles raised, "Champs? More like chumps. Come on you three, tell your boss about the smack down I delivered to you yesterday!" The three bullies put on a poker face, but they inched just a little bit farther behind their keeper. "Listen, Rex the Micro Raptor! **(Author's Note: Micro Raptor is a very small flying Dinosaur)** You sure do talk a lot! But, you know what? All I hear coming out of your mouth is a bunch of regurgitated crap! You want a red-eyes? Then leave Joey out of this! He beat you once, fair and square, and you ain't got no right to demand anything from him unless you've got something to anti-up on the table. I put my red-eyes up on this match! Tell me, Micro Raptor, what you have to match it! Oh, and don't say that I won't get beat up. Those goons still have the bruises I inflicted, and need to learn how to pick their battles!"

Joey gave her a cautioning look, "Hey, Scarlet, you was just talking about picking your battles. Rex is the runner-up regional champ…you sure about this?"

"Joey, if I can't beat someone like him, I don't deserve to duel beside you."

He shrugged, "If that's how you feel, take that Dino out."

While the Duel Dragons conversed between themselves, Rex let an accusing glare wander over the minions that stood behind him, "Hey, you three…is what the girl says true?"

The three looked from one to the other, and the ring-leader got pushed forward to answer, "We…went easy on her…"

Rex cracked his knuckles and sent the goon flying, "In that case, kiss the promised fee good-bye. Get out of my sight all of you! Next time our paths cross…I promise you'll be Dino-chow. It's one thing to be cowardly enough to fight a woman…and even worse to lose to one." He gave Scarlet a look over, "Listen, woman, how old are you?"

"For the record, I'm 17."

He looked her in the eye as he summarized his assumption, "You're 17, and I haven't seen you in the duel ring yet, Miss…"

"Sight."

"Miss Sight. So the only thing I can figure is that you must be a rookie. You can't teach an old dog new tricks; you've sure got some spunk making a debut in the arena now."

Scarlet gave him a challenging smirk, "You willing to gamble on the chance I'm a rookie?"

He shook his head, "Rookie or not, I'm still going to beat you. To meet your gamble of one card, I offer up the money I had intended to pay those three street rats with. $300.00, cold hard cash. Wouldn't you say that equals the value of your red-eyes?"

Scarlet's fury hadn't fled, it still lurked in her eyes, even though a calm façade had fallen over her features, "My dragon has value beyond your comprehension. Mere money couldn't even come close to what my red-eyes means to me. However, I will accept your bet, and I look forward to making you $300.00 poorer."

Rex shook his head with a small smirk, "You sound pretty confident. The second thing I had to say is this: this may be a tag-team battle, but I suggest that Joey and Weevil stay out of our battle. That way, our partners can't come to our rescue. I wouldn't want the runner-up card game champ to step in and cover for you…"

If Rex had possessed any sense at all, he would have noticed the battle rage that was overshadowing Scarlet's eyes, "I agree completely, Micro Raptor. I don't want your friend Weevil saving you from the grade A schooling you're going to get."

Weevil finally lost his patience and slammed his deck down onto the extra panel that appeared, "Enough words! Let's duel already!"

The other three set their decks down as well, "Let's duel!"

* * *

…

Weevil was ready to start the game off, but Rex caught his hand, "Hold it, bug-boy; ladies first." He nodded in Scarlet's direction. She acknowledged his queue with a small smile, and she drew 6 cards, "Wow, Raptor, I never would have thought that you'd be such a gentleman. As thanks for your manners, I'll throw down a monster in face down defense position, and lay down a trap for you to ponder over."

Rex Raptor was a Dino-duelist, no doubt about that, but…he did have a weakness for women. The compliments made his ego skyrocket…and made his brain shrink further, "Don't mention it. Now it's my turn…and I hate to break it to you, but every newbie in the game knows better than to defend on their first move! I bring out: Two Headed King Rex, in attack mode. Take out that face down!"

The smirk on Scarlet's face made Rex do a double-take, "Why are you smiling? I just destroyed your monster!"

Scarlet gave her Sonic Bird a sympathetic look, _Sorry, Sonic Bird…I would have preferred that you not be taken out like this…thank you, for giving me this chance. _ She placed her card in her graveyard as she gave Rex a predatory glance, "Just so you know…Micro Raptor…Sonic Bird has a flip effect. I'll be drawing a ritual card from my deck. Just wait till you see the surprise."

Weevil Underwood didn't give the two any chances to trade verbal blows, "Alright, my bugs are coming out to play! Killer Needle, in attack mode! I also play a forest field card! My bugs get a special power bonus!"

Joey scoffed, "Keep dreaming ya flea! I replace your field card with one of my own! Rising Air Current! Now, all wind monsters increase their attack by 500! It may decrease their defense by 400, but that doesn't matter! My Harpie's Brother is going to take the field in attack mode, and blow away that bug of yours with his attack power of 2,200! Your life points fall to 7,000!"

Weevil was seething, "My beautiful bug! You'll pay soon enough, Wheeler!"

Scarlet was already drawing a card, "I place a monster in face down, defense position. Your move, Micro Raptor!"

Rex drew a card of his own, and snickered, "I play Uraby, in attack mode! I'll send your face down to the graveyard with my King Rex! Then I go straight for your life points with Uraby!"

_I could activate my trap…but that would take the pressure out of the game…I'll let him get this punch in; since it's the last one that will actually hit. _"Well, well, well. Looks like my life points fall to 6,500. However, that's not all, Micro Raptor. You see, you just sent my Sangan to the Graveyard…and that activated his flip effect. I can now pull any monster with an attack lower than 1,500 from my deck!"

Weevil took the field, "Who care's? Alright Wheeler! Retribution for my precious insect is coming! I play my Hercule's Beetle in defense mode!"

Joey sighed and looked at his hand as he drew another card, "Well, Weevil, that bug of yours has quite the beefed up protection…unfortunately, your attack is lacking. I'll place a face down in defense, and a trap card. That ends my turn." _Come on Scarlet, you can do this. I can duel circles around bug boy all day. You just do what ya got to do and make sure you don't lose to that Dino-brain._

Miss. Sight kept her calm façade as she placed a face down card in defense position, "Your move, Micro Raptor!"

Rex laughed, "Again with the defense!? Please! Just so I don't hurt ya too badly, I won't even play a monster this turn! King Rex, attack her face down!"

Scarlet flipped the card, "Looks like your big-bad Rex just went running back to your hand with his tail between his legs! You attacked my Wall of Illusion card! She has quite the nice effect, and even though your monster is spared from a tour of the graveyard, the damage calculation is still applied normally! With her defense at 1,850, your life points fall to 7,750."

Rex brushed it off, "So what!? I'm still the top Dino is this duel!"

Scarlet just smirked, "Not for long."

Weevil made his move, "I play a face down, in defense mode!"

Joey was laughing like a little kid, "Running scared now, are ya bug-boy? Well, I'll just send Harpie's Brother to take out that face down of yours!"

Weevil laughed maniacally, "You've activated the flip effect of my Man-eater Bug! Say goodbye to your precious Harpie! With that annoying monster out of the way, I switch my Beetle to attack mode and strike your face down!"

Joey looked like he was going to cry for a second, but then he stuck out his tongue and snapped his finger, "…and that's how swatting flies is done! Looks like your Beetle fell in a flea bath! My Giant Solider of Stone has a defense of 2,000…and you know what that means! Your life points fall to 6,950!" _Whew…that was a slightly narrow escape…come on Scarlet, you've got to end this duel fast, or I'm going to have to take out Weevil. That little schemer is going to figure out a way to cheat if we give him too much time…and Rex may be a dumb-Dino, but he's got you beat when it comes to attack strength…I can't come to your rescue without forcing you to lose your Red-eyes. You're completely on your own here; don't blow it!_

Scarlet drew another card, and smiled, _oh the memories I have with this card…_ "Hey Micro Raptor, get ready, because I play two face-down traps, and Dark Blade in attack mode, and he's going after your Uraby! You take a hit for 300. Your life points are now 7,450!"

Rex's blood was starting to boil, "That weak punch won't do nothing to stop the fury of the Two Headed King Rex from taking your Dark Blade out! I summon him in attack mode! Go!" For a moment, Rex faltered when his monster disappeared from the field, "Hey! What happened to my King Rex!"

Scarlet held her trap card in her hand, "You forgot, about that trap I played! Trap Hole activated the moment you placed your Dino on the field. This time, he's not going back to your hand, Rex…he's going to the graveyard!" That move left the Dinosaur-master without any monsters on his field.

Weevil mumbled, "Dumb Dinosaur! Figures, I'd have to bring my insects to your rescue! You just hold out till I finish Wheeler off!" The bug-genius snickered, "I play a face down…Wheeler."

Joey shook his head, _I'm ahead in this game, Yugi taught me to not be so hot-headed, and after that Man-eater Bug, I know just what kind of creepy crawlies Weevil is putting as his face downs. No, I'm not about to run into his trap. He can come into my turf when he feels like it! _"I play Skull Red Bird in attack mode! With the field card still in play, his attack rockets up to 2,050! With that, I'll end my turn."

Scarlet gave Rex a sympathetic glance, "I activate the Black Luster Ritual! Dark Blade and Wall of Illusion are sent to the Graveyard, but in their place, the Legendary Black Luster Soldier takes the field! He's going to attack your life points, and you know what Micro Raptor? That sends your life points down to 4,450!"

"What!? I thought you placed two traps!?"

Scarlet shook her head, "Nope, just one, the other was the Black Luster Ritual!"

Rex was really steamed, "There's no way! How! I'm Rex Raptor! You can't take me down that easily! I…" He gritted his teeth, and accepted the inevitable, he'd have to defend, "I play a face down in defense mode…"

Weevil was about ready to start dueling Rex, "Get your little Dino-Brain in the game, Rex! I won't lose this duel because of you!" Weevil got a mischievous glint in his eyes, "I flip my Swarm of Scarabs card! The monster I choose to destroy is Black Luster Soldier!"

Rex turned to Weevil, "Hey, Weevil, what's the big idea! That's cheating!"

Weevil snickered, "No it isn't…Swarm of Scarabs' flip effect is to destroy any monster on the field…and Black Luster is on the field!"

Joey was fuming as well, "That's low Weevil! Well, since you guys are playing dirty, I get to play the hero! I activate…" Joey stopped mid-sentence when he felt Scarlet grab his arm. He looked into her honey brown eyes and hesitated.

"Joey, don't. I can do this." _Come on, Joey, please trust me. __I'd never let you down!_

Something in her eyes made him trust her; he sighed, "I believe you." He turned back to Weevil, "In that case, I attack your swarm of Scarabs with Skull Red Bird! Your life points are only 5,400 now!"

Scarlet glared at Weevil, "Hey, Fighting Flea! Your effect did absolutely no good! I play a magic card! Just for the record, it happens to be Monster Reborn! My Black Luster Soldier is back on the field! I also activate the trap card, Ultimate Offering. My life points may fall to 6,000, but I'm allowed an extra summon this turn! Now, Rex, I end my turn."

Rex gave her a level look, "It may not be a Dino, but you'll find it has a handy effect! I play Fushi No Tori! The card returns to my hand at the end of my turn, and I'm using it to attack your face down!"

Scarlet sighed, "I hope you'll forgive me, Rex…I had intended to activate this when Weevil got a monster on his field…but I'm going to be using the flip effect of my own Man-Eater Bug to get rid of your face down."

Rex scratched his head and scoffed to cover up his panic, "Great, you just sent my Serpent Night Dragon to the Graveyard…"

Weevil was oblivious to his partner's dilemma; he was so into the game. He had a psychotic look in his eyes as he prepared his move. Rex looked from Scarlet to his partner, and made a decision. He laid his hand on top of his deck… "I concede defeat. For a girl, you don't battle so badly…truth is, I'd rather fight you again one on one; without the interference of a cheater." He sent a blood curdling glare at his partner, but, turned back to her once more with a goofy grin plastered on his face, "Also, I'm a man of my word, here."

He tossed her an envelope, "That's the $300.00 I promised, and don't start saying that you won't take it. Look, you're new here right? Kaiba probably hasn't paid you yet either. You won that fair and square; go buy some food and a few cards to pump up your deck; maybe a change of clothes too. A lady shouldn't be dressing like a guy." He threw the last bit in with a bit of teasing in his voice.

Scarlet smiled, "All I can say is thanks, I owe you one, Rex Raptor."

He chuckled lightly, "You can call it even since you stopped with the demeaning nick-names. Well, I've got to analyze my deck and get ready for when I can battle with you and your Red-eyes!"

"It would be an honor to battle you anytime, Rex Raptor…and it will be to decide this match. I don't consider this a win, this is only a draw until next time."

Rex waved over his shoulder as he jumped down from the simulator, "Till next time then!"

Weevil just stared in shock as his life points fell to zero; then he was over it, "Hey! You! Dino-Brains! Get back here! This duel isn't finished yet!"

Joey was just looking at Scarlet, _She actually did it on her own…she may have called the match a draw, but she had Rex's best monster defeated. Not bad…unfortunately, I think I hear a mosquito buzzing in my ear, _"Weevil! Get out of my arena! Go on and shoo before I break out the bug spray! You lost this round! Just deal with it you insect wanna-be!"

Weevil was flailing his arms frantically, "You haven't heard the last of me, Joey Wheeler!"

Joey yawned, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I heard it already! Come on, I've got a schedule to keep here!"

* * *

…

Joey and Scarlet were both beat, they had started their duels at 8:30 that morning, and the time till lunch (12:30) had seen them duel 9 times, 10 for Joey, counting his one-on-one match. Joey fought off a yawn, "Well, we've got two hours for a lunch break. No one schedules duels between 12:30 and 2:30. What does your stomach feel like eating?"

Scarlet pondered the question for a moment, "I'm really not sure what's good around here. Do you recommend anything?"

Joey gave her his cocky grin, "Well, since I am the man with the plan, I do happen to have the dirt on all the fine establishments in the city! Follow me, Miss. Sight, and I'll take ya to a restaurant that tops even Kaiba's five star dining!"

…

* * *

**Author's Note: Well…turned out Rex isn't so bad after all…an idiot, but not evil. So…Joey and Scarlet going to a restaurant? Is it a date? Hmm…I don't think it really qualifies since certain blasts from the past will be joining in on the fun. Until next time…**

**P.S. Thank you so much to my reviewers and critics: Isilarma, Joseph-Alexander, and Thedeadwilleatyou ;)  
**

**Well, I have...cue dark scary music and creepy ghost noises...Homework, to get to. It would appear that I have *cough*Procrastinated*cough* for a little too long, and the math assignment in my backpack is trying to eat it's way out...and yes, it is alive. For the record, Homework is like a zombie, you try to get rid of it, but it just won't go away. It also manages to appear when you least expect it..."Ring!" (the bell excuses us) "Wait, class, you have a three page assignment due next class!" Me- "WHY!" The teacher gives me a warning, slightly friendly, glare. I sigh, "Yes sir...I'll finish it sir."  
**

**A-Dios! =)  
**


	4. Shopping Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and this fanfiction is purely for entertainment purposes, and creative expression. **

**Author's Note: For all you Bakura, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan fans out there…this chapter is for you! **

* * *

…

*Shopping Nightmare*

Mokuba had gone home for lunch with Seto. The boy was close with his brother, and the pair always ate their meals together. It was one of the only "normal" things about their lives. That left Joey and Scarlet on their own for their afternoon meal.

"This place is just around the corner, so we can easily walk there! It's called Domino Coffee. Sure, it ain't your typical wine and suit joint, but what it lacks in fine it makes up for in class!" Joey was chattering away, walking at full speed. Scarlet was having to move her feet a mile a minute to keep up with his long strides; to make matters worse, she had her backpack in tow. Of course, she was used to it since her friends back home walked with long strides as well; _you know what, whenever my grandmother said I wasn't walking like a lady, I should have used this as the excuse…I've had to keep up with people taller than me! Good thing I'm in shape, oh thank you P.E. teachers that force us to run mile upon mile, or this could get really old, really fast! _

While Scarlet was having a little conversation in her head, she didn't notice that Joey had stopped talking and was gazing fondly at her while he walked, _She is just…_he shook his head as he began to ponder just how to describe his new dueling partner…_well, I could say weird, but she's not so bad once you get to know her…she has a horrible sense of direction inside of buildings, and she can be just plain scary…but she's real funny too…_ Joey put his thoughts on hold as the tantalizing smells from Domino Coffee assailed his sensitive nose.

He grabbed Scarlet's arm to stop her from walking into a pole and jerked a thumb in the direction of the café's front door, "Here we are. Trust me; the food here is like a little slice of heaven!"

She nodded as she followed him in, "With your recommendation, I don't doubt it!"

* * *

…

No sooner had the two taken their seats, when a voice exclaimed from the door, "Joey? Joey Wheeler, is that you?"

Joey whisked his head up with a start to have his gaze land on none other than Yugi Moto, he had gotten just a little bit taller over the last two years, and he actually stood at the same height as Scarlet. The 18 year old Yugi also looked more like Yami. He had lost the baby features and seemed to have a mature and calm aura around him. "Hey, Yugi, how's it been man!? Long time no see! Kaiba's been working me like a dog since he hired me full time last year! How are things going in your card shop? Has Gramps given you the full management of the place yet?"

Yugi scratched the back of his head, he was as humble as ever, and really didn't want to brag, "Yeah, he has. But, how about you Joey, are you having fun dueling for Kaiba?"

Just then, Bakura, Tristan, and Tea walked in. Tea was panting, "Yugi, don't take off like that! Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep up with you!?"

Tristan snickered, "Well, Bakura and I would have kept up just fine if you hadn't lost your shoe at the intersection."

He was shut up immediately by the brunette's threatening glare.

Joey was laughing, "Well, look what the King of Games dragged in! Been awhile you guys!"

The three exclaimed at the same moment, "Joey!"

While they stood in temporary shock, Yugi finished his question, "So, how are things going for you as a full time duelist?"

Joey smirked as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Well, at first, I thought things were going pretty bad! That money-bags was working me to the bone! I love dueling, but he had my schedules packed! However, all my suffering paid off!"

Yugi gave him a curious glance, "Why is that, Joey?"

Joey motioned to the girl that sat beside him, "Guys, I'd like ya to meet Scarlet Sight; my new duel partner."

Scarlet stood up and shook everyone's hands, "Hey everyone, it's a pleasure to meet you! Yugi, Bakura, Tea, and Tristan, right?"

Tea took to her immediately, "Wow, how'd you know!? There's no way that monkey-brain Joey would have thought to tell you."

Joey was seething, but he held his tongue as Scarlet replied, "I really don't think Joey has a monkey-brain, he may be a goof, but he's far from an idiot. As to how I knew your names, you guys are practically famous in the realm of Duel Monsters. I began dueling because I was inspired by your matches!"

Yugi smiled good naturedly, "Really? You've actually watched some of our battles?"

Scarlet returned the smile sincerely, "Of course! Yugi Moto, your favorite card is the Dark Magician, and you're the reigning King of Games! You also defended your title about two years ago in a match against Duke, the Dungeon Dice Monster champ. What goaded you into that battle was that Joey had lost a duel to Duke just minutes prior. Of course, if Joey had been using his own deck, he'd have never been taken down!"

Joey lounged back in his chair contentedly; _at least someone doesn't yell at me and think I'm a good-for-nothing. _Scarlet motioned for everyone to take a seat, while they looked over the menu. Joey laughed, "Everyone's getting the usual right?"

There was a chorus of nods around the table and they all handed him five dollars. He turned to Scarlet, "You're not allergic to anything, are you?"

She raised an eyebrow, "That I know of…no. So I'll leave my meal choice in your capable hands," she laughed lightly as she fished a five dollar bill out of her pocket, _good thing I have some money left over from betting in the street duels…Rex only had twenties in the envelope he gave me._

Tristan butted in like an excited child, "So, Scarlet, right? What have you heard about yours truly?"

She smiled as she pondered it a bit, "Tristan, your favorite card is Cyber Commander…and you dabble very lightly in the realm of Duel Monsters. However, you are known best for your strength of character and strength of fist."

He leaned back in his chair, similar to the fashion Joey had utilized earlier, and had a self-assured grin was plastered on his face, "Not bad, not bad…but you forgot devilishly handsome…"

Tea rolled her eyes, "…and don't forget modest."

Scarlet focused her attention on Tea, "Tea, your favorite card is the Magician of faith. You dream of becoming a dancer, and while you don't usually duel, you are an indispensable part of the Yugi team because of your faith, support, and optimism!"

Tea blushed a light pink and waved her hands, "Oh stop it! You're making me blush!"

It was Tristan's turn to roll his eyes, "Now who's being modest?"

Scarlet turned to Bakura, _great, it's dark Bakura…how do they not notice it again? Wait…shouldn't dark Bakura have gone bye-bye when Yami bailed? Never mind… _Her smile didn't betray a thing, "Bakura, you're well known for your historical knowledge. Your favorite card is the spell card: Change of Heart. You may not duel in the arena, but your skills in regards to controlling the shadow abilities of your cards is almost unbeatable."

Dark Bakura had an evil grin on his face, _hmm…the millennium items might be out of my reach, at the moment, but I sense a power coming from her backpack…probably her deck. _"Thank you. It's good to know that I have fans in the duel realm. So, you seem to know so much about us, what about you…if you don't mind my asking."

Scarlet shook her head, "No, I don't mind." _Well, this battle of intellect should be fun…I'm guessing that Dark Bakura is picking up the signals from some of my stronger cards; namely my Blue-eyes, and my Slifer. I wonder how long it will take him to figure out I have them? _"I'm an aspiring duelist, and I'm completely new here. As it were, I guess it was meant to be that I ended up here. Unfortunately, I got stuck on a one-way trip from my home, to here. Fortunately, I know enough about Duel Monsters to make a living, and look after myself. In a way, Kaiba and Joey saved me. Kaiba says it's all because I helped Mokuba out of a pinch in the street duels, and Joey says it's because he needed a partner for the tag-team duels…but, if it wasn't for their kindness, I'd still be at the street duels; trying to win a few bucks, just to get by."

Dark Bakura leaned forward over the table, "The street duels? So you're really nothing more than a simple street rat. Why would an outcast like you be employed by Kaiba?"

The trio listening seemed a little nervous. Yugi cautioned his friend, "Bakura…you're being a little harsh, don't you think?"

Dark Bakura just kept on talking, "So…do you harbor some aspirations that everything will turn out okay, and Kaiba and Joey will be your heroes, and you'll be living well like a princess out of a fairy tale? Is that it?"

To the shock of the others present, Scarlet wasn't angry at all, "I understand where you're coming from. It probably does seem a little odd; an outcast like me suddenly living the high life. But, just for the record, I stopped believing in fairy tales a long time ago. Happy endings and all that junk? That never happens in reality. In reality, you have to make your own happy ending…you can't sit around waiting for a knight in shining armor. I'm working for Kaiba because dueling is what I love, and because I get to duel beside one of the best duelists in history: Joey Wheeler."

_Hmm…this one won't be as easy to fool as the others…but, she still has some naïveté…I can tell from her eyes. She isn't unbreakable; it will just take some time, _"That's some pretty high praise there. Why do you seem to think so highly of Joey?"

Scarlet shrugged, "Wheeler has always been the underdog, I can relate. Watching him duel, and seeing how he overcame his obstacles for the sake of the ones he cared about…well, it gave me the strength to change the tides in my own life."

Before Dark Bakura could get another question off, Tristan interrupted with an amused chuckle, "Speaking of the puppy, here he comes…" Dark Bakura receded; to leave the usual, cheerful, silver-haired history geek in his place.

Joey came wobbling over to the table. He had all of the plates balancing precariously on his body; one on his head, one in each of his hands, one on each of his arms, and one on one of his feet.

Scarlet couldn't keep the sparkle out of her eyes as she tried to stifle a laugh. However, instead of leaving Joey to drop the food, she went to his aid and rescued the platters from would have been sure destruction; had they been left in the blonde's care for a moment longer. He laughed cheekily, "Lunch…is served!"

* * *

…

Scarlet actually managed to keep her appetite under control. She forced herself to copy Tea's ladylike movements…and she loathed every single second…_great, I'm having to re-live the horror of etiquette lessons. Why can't girls eat how they like…heaven's knows men don't get judged for sloppy table manners! Come to think of it, burping contests is what made lunch at school fun! _

Despite Scarlet's agony at having to use her "ladylike" table skills, the meal was delicious. It was simple fare: a wheat roll, with fresh apples and oranges. Layered around it was a light pasta with small tangerine slices and cashews. Normally such a small meal wouldn't even come close to satisfying Scarlet's stomach, but, it actually was very filling. The sweet and tangy combination of the oranges and apple brought to life the subtle wheat flavors of the pasta. Of course, she couldn't help herself from sending a few glances towards Joey's plate.

He caught her staring and smirked, "You stole my food once…you won't get the same chance again."

Scarlet sighed, "Meanie…"

Joey burst into laughter, "Puppy-dog eyes don't work on me…"

Scarlet was not the kind of girl to pout or make a fuss. In fact, she avoided people like that whenever she had the chance. However, goofing around was something that had wormed its way into her system. That could actually be blamed on the fact that she usually hung out with mostly guys; considering that "tom-boys" aren't really welcome in the "In-Clique". So, she matched Joey jab for jab, "…that's because you're part dog, puppy-dog eyes don't work on the same species."

Joey wasn't furious, like he'd normally be, but he wasn't about to back down from a challenge, "Who you calling a puppy-dog!?"

Scarlet shrugged her shoulders, "Face it Joey, you're loyal, funny, and cute…you're a puppy dog."

She didn't realize her mistake until she noticed Joey with his characteristic smirk, "So…you think I'm cute?"

Tea was giggling, and Tristan and Bakura were on the edge of their seats, waiting for what would happen next. Yugi…was oblivious; but he watched anyways. Her face had turned red, but somehow, she kept it from being too noticeable. When all else fails…BS. "You heard what I said, puppy-dog. You're as cute as an adorable little puppy!"

_Is she joking…or being serious. If she was being serious, she would have freaked out and gone crazy. Alright, I can mess with this. _"Oh, so I'm adorable now too?"

Scarlet sighed, "Yeah, you may be cute and adorable…too bad you have major fleas."

Joey deadpanned, "Hold it…I do not have fleas…well, not that know of anyways…"

The entire table burst into laughter. Even Joey was laughing his head off. When the ruckus finally died down, he spoke up, "I'll concede defeat…this round, Well, according to the clock, we have an hour and thirty minutes before our next duel. You want to go shopping with the money you won from Rex Raptor?"

Joey had absolutely no way of knowing that Scarlet loathed shopping even more than etiquette lessons. But, the fact remained, she did need some new clothes, and other stuff as well. So she smiled and covered up her inner pain, "If that's alright with you."

Tea chimed in, "Great, we can go too! It will be like a reunion of sorts!"

* * *

…

The guys had wandered off to the men's department, and before Scarlet could sneak off as well…Tea had grabbed her by the arm and was dragging her to the frilliest, girliest, polka-dottiest, section of the mall. _Is she kind and thoughtful…or a demon! Nooooooooooooo! I don't wanna go to the forbidden zone! You can't make me! You wouldn't be able to drag me so easily if I had my backpack!_ Tea had insisted that Joey take charge of the pack for the next hour, since it would be a hindrance when the girls went to try on clothes…hence Scarlet's new impression of her as an evil genius.

On the outside, Scarlet was completely calm, on the inside…she was screaming. Tea held up a white lace top with a matching pink skirt, "How about this?"

_H-E-L-No, I don't do lace…or pink for that matter…it's like a wanna-be color…it's white that wants to be red! _She placed a smile on her face and forced a giggle, _Oh my word…please tell me I didn't just giggle, _"That's a cute top Tea, but I think you'd pull it off better than me, don't you think?"

Tea squealed and ran to the changing room, "Well, if you insist!"

The moment the Warden was away, the prisoner decided to make a break for it. Scarlet made it to the less girly section of the girl's department. She didn't wear manly clothes, but she didn't wear the kind of clothes that had brand names and made girl's look like they were overcompensating either. The clothes in the section she had found were a lot cheaper than the name brands where Tea was shopping. They were cheaper…yes…but, they were far more durable and comfortable.

She picked out a pair of dark boot-cut jeans, _wow, who would have thought they'd sell these here? _Then she grabbed a solid black tank top. To complete that outfit, she grabbed a white blouse…no frills…no lace…just a normal, white blouse. With that safely in her shopping bag, she picked out another t-shirt, this one was also black. Then she snagged a very light green sweat-shirt to finish. With her main clothes chosen, she headed to the pajama and underwear section. For pajamas, she picked a simple pair of black sweats with white stripes going down the sides, and a white spaghetti-strap. The latter thing she had come there to purchase, well, she slipped that into her bag without lingering too long in the area.

With her choices in tow, she made her way to the check-out, and wonder of wonders…she found the perfect pair of sunglasses! _Sweet! Those goons at the street duel broke my only pair, and my eyes have been frying lately! _They weren't the big, overly priced, sunglasses that were in style at that moment. They were shaped more like men's sunglasses, but they had a transparent dark brown leopard pattern for the rims that signaled that they were indeed women's sunglasses.

* * *

…

When the gang met up at the door, Tea was almost ready to drop from all the bags that she carried. "Hey, Scarlet, did you find what you needed?" She looked questioningly at the single bag Scarlet held.

Scarlet nodded happily, "Yep, even got a new pair of shades!" She put on the sunglasses with a sigh of relief, "Sweet, sweet relief. You have no idea how badly my eyes have been burning for the past week."

The boys hadn't purchased anything…or at least it didn't look like they had. Joey had his normal grin on, "Hey, Scarlet, you ready to head back?"

Tea exclaimed, "Not yet! We still haven't gone to the perfume shop yet! We also have to go shoe shopping!"

Scarlet about had a heart attack, _Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo!_

* * *

…

The boys had decided to wait outside the perfume shop, Scarlet would have stayed outside too…but Tea had grabbed her arm, and since Joey was still holding her backpack, she had no extra force to stop the taller brunette from dragging her.

Her nose was just as sensitive…if not more so, than Joey's. So, that place was agony for her. Although, she did manage to find a very mild perfume. It didn't smell rancid like the others. It smelled, almost like fresh wheat, with a subtle sweet scent underneath it that she really couldn't place. She didn't just pick it up because it was the only thing that didn't attack her nose. She also picked it up, because it gave her an excuse to run for her life, straight to the check-out clerk. The second she had paid for her purchase, she bolted straight for the door, and fell to the concrete; gasping in the fresh air with much needed gulps.

The boys gave her curious glances, and Joey asked worriedly, "Hey, Scarlet, you alright?"

She stood up and said with a completely calm face, "Don't go in there…your nose will get raped."

It was complete silence for about a millisecond, then all of the guys (except Bakura, who is much more calm and mature than to laugh at such a random comment) burst into a fit of laughter. Joey was wiping tears from his eyes, "Why do you think we stayed out here?"

Scarlet got down on her knees, "Joey…I can't believe I'm doing this…I'm BEGGING you! Don't let her torture me any more! This is horrible! She may be sweet and kind on the outside…but, she is an evil genius! I can't take it!"

Joey just laughed harder, "So, you're not the only one having a rough time? Truth be told, Tea isn't so bad…as long as she isn't shopping. She tends to lose it and become oblivious to how others feel when she's shopping. So, I take it that you aren't much of a shopping fanatic?"

Scarlet sighed, "I'm sorry…no, I'm really not. You know how most girls love shopping? Well, I'm the opposite…I loathe it, with every fiber of my being. If I don't need it, I won't go shopping for it."

Tristan, who was almost buried under the bulk of Tea's shopping bags from the first store shot a reassuring glance her way, "Don't be sorry…just please…please…transfer some of your shopping phobia to Tea!"

The gang all laughed at that. Joey looked at his watch, "Well, we should be heading back anyways. So, ya have an excuse to miss out on Tea's shoe shopping frenzy. Well guys, it was great hanging out with all of you again, but as they say, duty calls…and the Boss don't like it when matches start late."

Scarlet waved goodbye as well, "Thank you, all of you, for showing me around today. It was really fun, and I hope I get to see all of you soon!"

The two duelists started walking, with Joey still carrying Scarlet's backpack for her. Poor Tristan was in tears, underneath the heap of Tea's purchases, "Please! Don't leave me!"

* * *

…

As they walked back, Joey kept his strides slower, that way Scarlet wouldn't have to scurry to keep up. He fingered the one purchase he had made, around in his jacket pocket. _Guess I guessed right, she isn't the lace and frills type. But, I wonder if she'd like what I got her. She did really well in the duels today, and she even fixed my shower pipes…I have to thank her somehow. Alright Joey…your bad…you know it…of course your bad…you're Joey! Just give it to her already!_

Joey stopped in his tracks, "Hey, Scarlet?"

She stopped and turned, only to be greeted by Joey's outstretched hand. In his open palm was a beautiful, simple yet elegant, silver bead bracelet. There was a silver red-eyes black dragon charm attached to it, and it even had a small red crystal for the eye. Joey shoved it in her general direction as he tried to act cool, "I bought it for you, as a thank you for fixing my shower pipes…and for dueling great out there this morning."

Scarlet accepted the gift with a smile, and immediately put it on her left wrist, "With this as my good luck charm, I don't think I'm ever gonna lose!"

Joey brightened, "Do you like it?"

Scarlet grinned, "Of course, silly. I wouldn't be wearing it if I didn't like it!"

Joey's amber eyes met her honey brown ones, "Hey, Scarlet, I'm glad you're my duel partner. You helped me defeat some pretty tough duelists today." He started walking again this time, his pace was a bit faster.

After a second of standing stunned on the sidewalk, Scarlet got it together and ran to catch up to him, a smile was on her face as she looked fondly at the silver bracelet, "You want to know something, Joey? I think I'm the lucky one to have you as my duel partner. Come on…I'll race you back!" Scarlet began laughing as she took off. The light shopping bag wasn't even slowing her down.

Joey, however, had her backpack to carry…and he wasn't so used to its weight. Even so, he was laughing as well, "Hey! Wait up, ya cheater!"

Scarlet turned and waved back at him, "Come on…slow poke! Last one there is a whimpering little puppy-dog!"

Joey smirked, "Now you've done it!" He took off, full speed.

…

* * *

**To be Continued…**

**Author's Note: YEAH! Another chapter…with school assignments picking up, writing might slow down just a bit. However…Joey just gave Scarlet a bracelet! What will happen next! Will Dark Bakura manage to discover the secrets of Scarlet's deck…or maybe even her past? These are my questions too…there is absolutely no outline to this thing.**

**P.S. again thank you so much for the reviews and critiques: Isilarma, Joseph-Alexander, and Thedeadwilleatyou ;) you guys are EPICLY EPIC EPICNESS!**


	5. Unexpected Storm, Unexpected Fears

…

**Disclaimer: This fanfic is for creative expression and entertainment only…I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or its affiliated characters.**

**Author's Note: This chapter is for all of those people out there that freak out whenever a storm is so wild that it is rattling the walls and the windows…I feel your pain.**

* * *

*Unexpected Storm…Unexpected Fears*

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and clouds were pooling along the horizon. It went unnoticed by the racing pair, who had all their focus on the ground in front of them; instead of the sky above them. Joey was panting like a dog when he finally made it to the giant duel simulator in Kaiba Land. His blonde hair was matted to his forehead with sweat, and he was quivering from the exertion of running with the heavy backpack in tow, "I…made it…"

He was greeted by Scarlet's cheeky smile. She looked like she hadn't done anything more than a slow walk. Her hair was still in place, and her breath was even. "Yep, you made it, little puppy."

_Man…I need to lay off them burgers…and jog more…_that was the only thought that echoed throughout Joey's brain as he fought to regain the air he required to survive. He barely had any breath left to argue as he handed her the pack, and crawled onto the platform, "Whatever…I…demand…a rematch!"

Scarlet laughed, _I guess I can throw him a bone…just this once, _"You've got it…after we win against the rest of our scheduled opponents."

He grinned, in spite of the pain that was screaming throughout his lungs, "Sure thing."

* * *

…

Kaiba Land was empty except for two. The storm on the horizon had cleared out every person in the place. No one wanted to risk being stuck in the middle of the gale. The two that had lingered in Kaiba Land didn't have a choice. They had to shut down the simulators, and lock up before they could leave.

With a grin, Joey twirled the keys around on his finger as he shut down the last simulator, "Hey, Scarlet, you dueled like a champ in those last duels!" Joey's amber eyes sparkled as he gave the praise.

Scarlet couldn't keep the blush off of her cheeks, _I have never blushed in my entire life…and he has me blushing an uncountable number of times in one day…_ She shook her head, "Joey, you don't have to say stuff like that, you know…"

Joey faltered a bit as he thrust his hands into his pockets and gave her a curious look, "What are you talking about?"

She gave him a gentle smile, "Joey, I don't duel for praise…I don't duel to please others. I'm happy with simply dueling alongside you."

It was Joey's turn to blush, but he hid it amazingly well. He turned so his back was to her while she adjusted the strap of her backpack on her shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her as she stood with the heavy pack hanging from her small frame. He knew the weight from personal experience, but the girl acted like the giant thing weighed no more than a feather, "Yo, Scarlet, we should start heading back home. There's supposed to be a storm coming in tonight…"

It was so cliché that Scarlet would have rolled her eyes in disbelief, had she read it in a book. However, at that very moment, all the lights in the building went out. Her reply to Joey echoed out into the darkness, "Joey…"

"Yeah…"

"I'm not dreaming, right?" _You have got to be kidding me…_

"If you are, then we're having the same dream."

"I thought that cheesy, cliché, stuff like this never happens in real life?" _Please no…_

Joey's chuckle whispered through the air, and it sounded just a little closer than it had earlier, "What, ya afraid of the dark?"

_No…not the dark…and at the moment, not even what could be lurking in the dark…it's just…I can't stand it when… _At that very second, the storm hit with all of its force. The windows shook in their panes and it sounded like a maelstrom was tearing the building apart. Scarlet felt a shiver run through her body, and she hugged herself out of habit. Apparently, Joey was a lot closer than she had thought, "Hey, Scarlet, you're shivering…"

Her eyes had adjusted to the dark, and she turned to come face to face with the blonde man standing behind her…and he was way too close. He looked over her head; his eyes hadn't yet adjusted to the shadows. Scarlet kept her calm and took a few steps back, without alerting to her idol that she had been right in front of him, "Don't worry about it."

Joey shrugged, sensing that this was one of those 'Don't ask' cases.

Scarlet turned in the direction of the exit, her honey-brown eyes were almost black so that all the light possible would increase her field of vision, "Hey, Joey, do you think we have any chance of making back home in the storm?"

Now that the hot shot duelist had regained his eyes, he walked to stand beside her and looked down to try and decipher what exactly she was thinking, "Are you aware of what you just said?"

She replied matter-of-factly, "Yes, I believe I just asked if we could make it home in the storm."

Joey ran his hand through his hair, "Make it home…in the storm? Are you crazy?"

Scarlet shrugged, "I've been called insane, but crazy works too."

Joey shook his head and waved his hands about in a very random fashion, "Not a chance, we're camping out here for the night." He was met with silence as Scarlet started walking away, "Hey! Scarlet, we are not going out into a storm like that!"

She waved over her shoulder, "Don't worry…I'm just going to find the back-up generator."

Joey deadpanned, "Right…right…back-up generator…why didn't I think of that?"

Despite the constant shivers that were running up and down her spine, Scarlet couldn't stop the smile on her face; _sometimes…you really do know how to dispel the tension, Joey. _She found what she had sought out, and wonder of wonders, a single flip of the switch brought beautiful, precious, light back to the building. It also turned on the heater, something the young woman was especially grateful for. _Well, the lights are on, but that does nothing to help with…_another barrage of blows from the storm crashed into the building, and the walls seemed to shake all around her. She forced herself to stand completely still, and wait until the tremors passed.

Wheeler's voice jolted her out of her standstill, "Scarlet, are you…scared of storms?"

Instead of snapping back, her voice was calm…but Joey could feel the fear that hid beneath it, "Not exactly the storm…so much as the noise." When Joey didn't respond, she continued, keeping the same calm tone, "You can go ahead and laugh…it's a stupid thing to be scared of. Something I should have grown out of years ago…"

When she turned to look into the amber orbs of the blonde, there wasn't any cruelness in his face. His eyes held…kindness. "Hey, don't worry about it. Isn't that what you kept telling me? You can't help what you're scared of…heck, we all have fears. Come on, I'm sure Mr. Money Bags won't mind if we raid his snack stand for our dinner." He threw in his usual…melt away all your fears, make you laugh despite yourself…goofy grin, to cement the truth in his words.

* * *

…

The walls at the Kaiba Corporation headquarters were shaking as well. The employees had all departed early, and there was no food laid out on the pristine dining room table. However, the two brothers still sat there waiting…in the hopes that Joey and Scarlet would come home safely.

Mokuba had worry written all over his face, "Brother…they're alright…aren't they?"

Kaiba's eyes were unreadable, as cold and bottomless as they always were. He had his chin resting on his hands, and his gaze didn't move from the blank screen of the lap-top on the table in front of him, "This storm is disrupting my business…"

Mokuba sighed, _Great…when he goes into his 'I have a business to run' mode, he's lost. Maybe I should go and try to find them…_The teen had the same disease possessed by most teenage boys, he did not know the meaning of common sense. With Seto out of commission, the headstrong princeling of the Kaiba Corporation made his departure…straight into the waiting jaws of the storm.

* * *

...

The thunder and lightning exploded in the sky, and Scarlet couldn't stop the horrible feeling that surged throughout her body. It wasn't fear…this time, it was something different. It was something primordial and ancient; something that others of her gender had experienced on numerous occasions: Women's Intuition. Deep down inside, she had a horrible feeling that someone she cared about was in danger. She gave Joey a small glance, and once she had assured herself that he was contently sleeping upon the pile of empty wrappers she grabbed a pencil and paper from her backpack with all of the haste she could muster. Then, leaving her sunglasses as a paper weight, and her backpack and bag as a sign she'd return, she raced out into the tempest.

* * *

…

The wind bit into her skin like a thousand needles, and the rain stung her eyes. _This is nothing…_Without the sound of rattling windows and trembling walls to obstruct her path, she had her strength back at her own disposal. Her feet covered the path that she had taken earlier like wings were strapped to their sides. Her sense of direction inside of buildings may have been horrible, but out in the open air, she knew every direction as if she had explored them a million times.

Mokuba was running blind, the teen's small frame was barely holding out against the attack of the raging wind. He couldn't help but buckle under the assault. Just as he was about to collide with the rain soaked concrete, a pair of tan, honey colored, arms stopped his fall. He looked up to see the disheveled face of none other than Scarlet sight. Her hair was a mess, sodden and heavy with water weight. The wind had chapped her face, making it scream out in a bright red color. Mokuba gripped her arms for dear life, "You're safe!"

She held him close for a moment, to make sure he was in one piece. Her mind had lapsed, and Mokuba had seemed exactly like her younger brother in her own world for that one second. Then, when the knowledge of where he was sunk in, she pushed him away, "…and YOU are an IDIOT!" She hoisted him to his feet and tossed him her vest. After she had made sure he had covered his head in it, she slapped him on the back, "Now run! Straight back home!"

"What about you?" Mokuba could barely talk, the words were blown back in his throat by the howling wind.

"Get moving! I'll be right behind you!" The reality was, they were much closer to home than they were to Kaiba Land. Mokuba would have caught his death if he had run all the way there to find them. With the weight of the rain pulling at her clothes, she raced after the black-haired teen. It was a race against the storm. Somehow, they had to make it back before its full fury unfurled against them.

* * *

…

They barreled through the doors of the Kaiba Corporation Headquarters. Mokuba was about to keep running straight into the dining hall, but Scarlet caught his hand and glared at him, "To your room, young man!"

The poor teenager was so worn out, he didn't even possess the brain power to argue. Luckily, his room was right next to Joey's, and that meant Scarlet's was just across the hall and one door down. She stayed outside his bathroom, and refused to let him out until she had heard the hair-dryer run for at least 30 minutes. When he emerged from the bathroom in a pair of soft woolen pajamas, she nodded her approval. After seeing that the exhausted boy made it safely to bed, she quietly made her way to her own room.

She had taken such care in making sure that Mokuba was well taken care of. However, she had no way of changing out of her own sodden clothes. She hung her vest and shirt up in the shower to dry, leaving her in her jeans and bra. Her hair was easy enough to dry. The hair-dryer saw to that. But, even as she went to turn up the heater, she sneezed.

* * *

…

Joey woke up in a daze. The storm had stopped, and his hand knocked over the pair of sunglasses that had been resting beside him. He picked up the note, and read it slowly:

_Hey Joey,_

_I had a really bad feeling about something, and ran back to check on Mokuba and Kaiba. Don't worry, the storm had lightened up a bit before I left. You should stay put and make sure that no one breaks in while I'm gone, and watch my stuff too! I promise to bring you back some breakfast before our first duel!_

_ …Your Partner…_

_ Scarlet Sight_

Joey was puzzled at why she had left, but he wasn't in any position to run after her. He resigned himself to cleaning up the mess he had made of the snacks, and thought quietly over just how much he was going to lecture Scarlet when she came back.

* * *

…

The inevitable had occurred; Scarlet had a raging fever, and even though her skin was burning up, it felt like her body had ice running through it. She splashed some water on her face, and brushed her teeth. The light layer of foundation and blush smoothed and blended the feverish-red pallor of her face to it's normal light tan. _I can do this…_

Despite the fever, she still had complete control of her body. To the casual onlooker, nothing at all seemed amiss. On the inside, she was in hell.

Joey had given her a lecture alright, but he had had to settle for giving it to her through the door of the ladies' restroom. She had snatched her shopping bag and ran to change before he could stop her. She changed out of all her wet clothes, and decided to wear the black t-shirt and light green sweatshirt. The dark jeans fit well, and she was grateful that they were dry. The feather clip was where it belonged in her hair, and the mess it had been last night appeared to be a bad nightmare. To the casual eye, she was her usual self.

Dark Bakura was not the casual eye. Somehow, she had kept her wits about her while she dueled alongside Joey in the arena. At lunch, the gang had stopped by to pay a visit. Joey was so excited talking to Yugi, Tristan, and Tea, that he didn't notice that Bakura had led Scarlet just out of hearing distance.

Dark Bakura smirked, "You don't look so good, Scarlet."

She was the picture of sweetness, "What do you mean, Bakura?"

His countenance darkened, "You can stop the act. You have quite the nasty fever, there. I'm surprised Joey hasn't picked up on it yet."

"So what if I have a small cold? I'm not going to let something that meager stop me from doing my job."

The silver haired man with the dark glare just snickered, "You know, you wouldn't be in this mess if you had just left Mokuba to the storm. You have only your own heroics to blame."

Scarlet may have had a smile on her face, but the growl in her throat was obvious, "I would never let Mokuba get this sick if it was in my power to stop it. He is healthy, and that's enough incentive for me to endure a hundred fevers."

Dark Bakura smirked, "Oh…that's really interesting…" _Maybe, I've found her weakness afterall._

* * *

…

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: Yeah! Another chapter! Well, I know this one was a bit cliché, but I thought this would give Dark Bakura something to mess with! Anywho…I have homework to finish, so A-Dios!**

**Special thanks to: Isilarma, Joseph-Alexander, Thedeadwilleatyou, and Julius Night! These guys are EPIC, and their reviews and criticism help keep my inspiration flowing!**


	6. The Evil Two Unite & the Fever Subsides

…

**Author's Note: Alright…some readers might think that Scarlet getting lost indoors all the time is impossible...I swear it is totally possible! I had to go to this overnight competition, and if it wasn't for my roommate, I would have literally spent the night wandering around in the halls of the hotel. The sad fact is, once I figured I couldn't find my room, I was going to go back to the elevator and start over…and I really couldn't even find my way to the elevator or stairs…I was just wandering around on the second floor, totally lost, and very hungry. Yeah, she is definitely my favorite roommate…she doesn't snore, doesn't talk too loudly, doesn't text late…and she saves me from wandering in the halls until I meet my doom. **

**P.S. Marik/Malik is going to be introduced in this chapter…yeah, I know he was supposed to stay in Egypt at the end of the series, but let's face it, he is smexy (maybe not as smexy as Joey…), and any good fanfiction needs to include him. (warning, he is still evil…not annoying, cheater, weevil evil…more like ambitious Bakura evil…)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form. I am just a fan, and am trying to encourage other fans to reach the height of their fandom by writing odd and oddly inspired fanfiction.**

* * *

**...**

*The Evil Two Unite…and the Fever Subsides…*

The day had been long. Scarlet could barely stand. Her legs were trembling like a newborn pup's, and it seemed like the room was spinning. Joey was walking in front of her, twirling the keys in his hand, and whistling a tune to himself as they covered the familiar ground back home. It took every last bit of her energy to plod along behind him. She couldn't even begin to form a coherent thought…all she could focus on was: _left, right, left, right… _Her backpack was pulling at her, dragging her down with each step she took. Her fever had sky-rocketed, and she felt like she was walking through a thick haze.

The sky was beautiful, crystal clear and pristine. The clean scent that permeates the air after the rain filled the entire city. It made no difference to Scarlet; each breath felt like swallowing thorns. As the Kaiba Corporation Headquarters made its appearance in the distance, Joey put on an extra burst of speed; dinner as his motivation, "Man! Kaiba better have the food hot and ready! Snacks ain't no proper chow for a duelist!"

Scarlet was oblivious. Her trembling arms barely managed to open the door to the large dining hall. She just stuck her head in through the door, "Hey, guys. I'm not hungry…I'll be heading to bed early, alright?" She didn't wait for a response, it had taken the last bit of strength from her body to fake a normal tone, and a smile.

Mokuba's shining eyes were burning with worry, Kaiba wasn't even paying attention. The storm had cost him a day of work, and he was making it up through overtime. His eyes were bloodshot from overexposure to computer screen.

Joey looked across the table to Mokuba, "Hey, squirt…did I just hear right? Did…Scarlet say say she wasn't hungry?"

Mokuba nodded, "That's what she said…"

Worry barreled through Joey's body, making him fidgety and anxious for some reason, "She isn't…sick…is she?"

Mokuba looked away. At that moment, anger flared in Joey's normally kind amber eyes. He kept his tone flat, eerily flat, "You wouldn't happen to have any idea as to how she got sick…would you, squirt?"

Mokuba let his eyes wander to the figure of Seto Kaiba, and flinched at the thought of the rebuke he would receive. With a gulp, he did what all sensible teenage boys would do in his situation…he bolted, "I'm not hungry either, guys! See ya tomorrow!"

"Hey! Get…" Joey shook his head and let out the pent up anger in a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. He snorted at Seto, "Big help you are…stupid money bags…"

Kaiba continued typing on his laptop, "You're docked a week's pay…"

Joey had a totally clueless look on his face, "Say what?"

Seto didn't even dignify him with a glance, he was enthralled by the enchanting programs that formed under his fingertips, "Want to make it two?"

The poor blonde man was about to rip his hair out, "No! Oi, Oi! I'm out, man!" He stormed out just as the meals were brought out. For once, the tantalizing aromas didn't call him back.

* * *

…

The Ishtar telephone was echoing across the halls of the sandstone house. The shirtless man with luxurious silver hair, a tattoo that skated across his well muscled back, and eyes like a raging storm yawned as he woke up from his nap. "Who in the world would be calling this dust hole?" He yanked the phone from its position on the wall, "Ishtar residence, what do you bloody want?" His weariness disappeared the moment he heard the voice on the other line.

"Been awhile, hasn't it…Marik Ishtar? I did have a business proposition for you…but I could call back later…"

Marik let his eyes scan around to make sure that his sister wasn't in the vicinity, and he lowered his voice, "What do you want, Bakura?"

Dark Bakura snickered, "Oh…the usual…everything."

"Cut the BS, I'm supposed to be clean now. If my sister caught me in any shady business…"

"Marik…would I ever drag you into anything so sinister…" The voice dripped innocence, but Marik was no fool. He knew when he was being baited, and he wasn't a fish to jump onto the hook.

"Convince me. What's the risk…what's the reward? You tell me every aspect of this game, or I give you my refusal to play right here and now." Marik's voice held no innocence, just venom and spite.

Dark Bakura decided to cut to the chase, "What would you say if I told you that a power that feels almost stronger than the god cards has been lingering around a strange girl that appeared a few days ago?"

Marik flinched at the mention of god cards. His sister hadn't let him near them…he didn't even know their whereabouts, "You're talking nonsense, Bakura. Ishizu would have had the entire country from here to the Atlantic in a riot by now if those cards were missing…"

"I don't believe I said a god card…I said a power presence strong as or stronger than a god card." Bakura was spinning his words on the tip of his tongue, like he was talking to a baby. Marik desperately wished he could control electricity so he could send a jolt straight through the phone line.

"It was great talking to you, but I really need to get going now…" The irritation in the tone showed that this time, Marik really wasn't joking.

"Wait! I think this power might bring back the millennium puzzles!" Bakura's voice shouted so loud through the phone that Marik had to yank the thing away from his ear to prevent hearing damage.

With a millisecond to weigh the repercussions, Marik snorted and put the phone back to his ear, "I'm listening."

"Catch the next flight to Domino City. This is something that you have to experience for yourself to believe. Mark me…this girl isn't going to be easy prey."

Marik's eyes held a dark ambition, "The chase wouldn't be any fun if the prey didn't put up a fight…"

* * *

…

Joey was glaring a hole into the ground as he walked to his room, _Stupid Kaiba, stupid Mokuba, stupid me! Why didn't I notice Scarlet was sick earlier? How did she even get sick!? Mokuba knows something, but the squirt won't tell me anything…huh? _A moving blur in the corner caught his eye. "Scarlet! Scarlet, speak to me! What happened!?" Joey crouched at the woman's side. Her forehead was damp with sweat, and her breathing was coming in ragged gasps. She was silent to his pleas, but her hands managed to cling weakly to his shirt…almost like she was seeking support.

Wheeler didn't hesitate. He gently removed her backpack, and threw it over his shoulder, then he picked her up in his arms as if she were a baby. "It's going to be alright, Scarlet. Just hang in there! Don't you fade on me…ya got that!"

* * *

…

Scarlet's eyes fluttered open in the middle of the night. She fidgeted for a moment, trying to snuggle deeper into the warmth that surrounded her. She almost had a heart attack when the thing she was clinging to chuckled. Her startled honey brown eyes met the softest and kindest amber eyes she had ever seen, "Joey?"

He smiled, relief was plastered all over his face, "I found you out in the hall. I brought you back to your room, and I was going to hang out in the chair over in the corner…but, you wouldn't let go of my shirt. I didn't want to wake you…so, I settled for getting a damp clothe for your forehead, and staying beside ya."

That was when it sunk in for Scarlet that she was still clinging to Joey's shirt…his fabulously smelling, warm, and soft shirt…that she had been snuggling into Joey's chest…his fabulously firm chest. She turned fifty shades of red.

Joey flipped out, "Whoa! Hold it! Your fever's coming back!" He yanked the cloth from her forehead, and dipped it into the bowl on the nightstand. He dabbed her forehead gently, and subconsciously, he pulled her closer, the arm that wasn't ministering to her temperature was wrapped protectively around her back.

Scarlet blushed, _It feels like your hand on my back is burning more than my forehead…_that was what she thought…_but it's a pleasant warmth._ She felt a bit of shame, _I can't think like this, I'm Joey's dueling partner…NOTHING more. I…I'm just a nobody, a loser tomboy, and a weirdo. I could never even…_

Wheeler felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest…and he was trying to convince himself that it was just out of worry for his dueling partner. _Calm down Joey, she'll be fine. Scarlet isn't the typical girl…she'll get out of this mess. She'll be fine. _Even so, Joey couldn't stop himself from letting his fingers ghost over her cheek. He told himself he was just doing it to check her temperature. Even so, he couldn't stop himself from pulling her closer. He told himself he was just doing it to make sure that she stayed warm. Even so, he couldn't stop himself from getting lost in her eyes. He told himself he was just doing it to make sure she was feeling better.

The exhaustion was taking over Scarlet's senses, and she gave in to sleep. She drifted off into rest with Joey's arms around her.

* * *

…

Joey woke up when a bright light hit him squarely in the face. He barely remembered to remain motionless, so he wouldn't wake his ill charge. He woke up to the curtain being open, _didn't I close that last night? _And Seto Kaiba standing in front of it…

"Morning Joey, should I be concerned?"

Joey turned as white as a sheet, "Uh, sir…I can explain…I…uh…she…uh…she's really sick, sir!" He blurted out the last part in a rush, somehow, he didn't wake up the woman.

Seto nodded his head as if he had known the answer the entire time, "When you two didn't come down for breakfast, I figured something was seriously wrong. You weren't in your room, so I came here. A three year old could have figured out Scarlet was sick by the water bowl, and cold towel. As to the rest, maybe you should retire from dueling and become a full time nurse." His tone was flat, the kind of tone that could be friendly…or deadly. For once, Joey didn't snap back.

The look in the eyes of the blonde was sad…regretful almost, "I understand, sir. I'll duel today, but, let Scarlet sleep…please. I…if she goes out, she'll just get worse. Her temperature is off the charts, and she is still shivering. Kaiba…don't make her go today."

Seto gave Joey a stern look, "She was sick yesterday too, you know. I could tell when she came down for breakfast. Her clothes were still damp. She went to duel, with the very fever she has right now."

Shock registered on his face as he looked down at the bundle on his chest, "Yesterday? You mean…"

"Yes, she hid it so she could duel. She didn't want to hold you back." Kaiba shook his head, "I should be thanking her. Mokuba told me at breakfast this morning; that it was his fault she got sick. He ran out in the storm to go find the two of you. She grabbed him and got him back. I owe her twice for my brother's life, now." Kaiba waved a hand dismissively, "I have a business to run. Scarlet is sick and is of no use to me. You'd be too distracted to be of any use either. I've canceled your duels for this week."

Joey's eyes lit up with happiness, "Wow…thanks man…" His thank you was said to a closing door. The king had already exited the room.

* * *

…

At that very moment, a certain person dressed in a dark cloak made his way out of the cargo hold of one of the planes in the Domino City airport, _it would have been easier to buy a ticket, but at least Ishizu can't track me this way. _The guards took no notice of the shadow that slipped past them. _Your business proposal better be good, Bakura..._

* * *

…

**To be continued…**

** Author's Note: apologies for a later update…homework should be considered a form of cruel and unusual torture, just saying. Jeez! It's like it never ends! I don't even think rabbits can multiply as fast as homework manages to! Anywho, thanks again to my critics, reviewers, and friends: Isilarma, Joseph-Alexander, Thedeadwilleatyou, and Julius Night!**

** Also…apologies for the cheesy romance…I know there is no way this stuff could ever happen in reality…but you know what, this is fiction, and I thought it would provide some comic relief.**


	7. The Food Fight Ends with a

…

**Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own Yu-gi-oh, or anything associated with it. This is just a fanfiction, meant to entertain fellow fans.**

**Author's Note: Yeah! My homework is done! "But…you have to study for a statistics exam on Monday"…Shhh, little voice in my head… "But, you're going to fail if you don't study!" …and your point is? "You have never failed a test before!" …who said I'm going to start now? It's statistics, I've managed to pass by BS so far. "Gasp! You've been turned!" …how so? "…you've become…a procrastinator!" Prooo-craaaassst-i-naaaatiooon! "Stop making jokes about this!" hey, you're the one that decided to speak to me, little voice in my head. "I'm your conscience…just for the record…" Darn, for a moment, I had hoped I was schizophrenic…kind of like Bakura, Marik, and Yugi… "I have no comment…" So…are you just going to hang out in my head, or are you going to help me with the story? "Is there anything I can say to get you to study?" Unless pigs are flying and I'm wearing pink…no "You are wearing pink." Very true…and it burns so very much, why did all my other clothes have to be dirty? But, pigs still aren't flying, so the answer remains no. "Then I'll help." Thanks…ok, back on track, sorry for late update, the little voice in my head already so kindly explained why. Anywho, this chapter is going to be…random…I haven't had much sleep due to homework and friends who have needed help. "You have friends?" I thought you were my conscience…not a bully…now shhhhhhh…continuing. Right, time to DUEL! **

…

* * *

*A food-fight…that ends with a…*

Dark Bakura looked like a gangster. He had a pair of ripped jeans covering his toned legs, and a dark colored biker jacket on over an orange t-shirt. He was practically oozing dark intent as he waited outside the door of Kaiba Land. It was already noon. _Where ARE they!_

Marik came to stand beside him. The tan skin of the man contrasted severely to Bakura's pasty complexion. Marik had discarded his cloak, leaving him in a blue and white t-shirt and faded jeans. Just the thing to avoid standing out, "Bakura, you seem peeved. I'll take it that it is not a good time to discuss our business agreement?"

The angry individual turned the full power of his glare towards the piercing eyes of the man who addressed him, "We have much to discuss…but the prey hasn't made an appearance yet. Perhaps, we should find a way to a place absent of unwanted ears."

Marik nodded, and led the way to a nearby alley, "I would appreciate it, if you didn't waste my time with this."

Dark Bakura snapped, "Don't say that like you mean to threaten me! You are nothing without your mind control!"

Malik snickered evilly, and shoved Bakura hard, straight into the wall. His hand tightened around his victim's throat, and he leaned in close so he was practically whispering into the man's ear, "There are all kinds of ways to make someone obey you. The staff wasn't my only method. I suggest…dearest Bakura…that you stop making the illusion for yourself that you can control me. I came here at your behest…but, I am not your servant. Get this straight, little rat…I am a cobra of the sands, and I will end you without a moment's hesitation if you presume to toy with me…get that?"

Dark Bakura was fading fast, from the lack of oxygen, all he could do was nod his head dumbly, and choke on the overdose of air his lungs received when Marik released him, and let him slide down to the ground. Marik had a kinder, more patient, look to his face…but the malice was still there, in his eyes, "You were saying…"

The voice of the slumped figure on the dirty concrete came out in a rasp, "Over a week ago, I felt a strange power surface in this city. A few days ago, I discovered that the source of the power is a young woman, by the name of Scarlet Sight, in the employ of Seto Kaiba. The power is on a level with that of the god cards…that's why I called you. Your sister hasn't raised a fuss, so it couldn't be one of the three. But if it is just as powerful, I knew you'd be interested. I felt three power surges initially…but I only feel two lingering surges. I think that the two are coming from her backpack…and I think that she is suppressing the third."

Marik had a calculating mask on his face, "This is interesting…so, this girl, you believe she is the one who has the power, yes?"

Dark Bakura just nodded, and finally forced himself to try standing. Marik looked away, to watch the figures of people passing by on the street, as he spoke to himself, "I think it is time that I met you…Miss. Sight."

* * *

…

Scarlet woke around noon, held close in Joey's arms. The blonde was snoring lightly, his chest rising and falling with every breath. The smaller woman lay unmoving, letting her head rise and fall with the expansion and exhale of Joey's lungs. She felt a small gurgle in her stomach, signaling that it was time to eat, but somehow, not moving, and allowing the man who had nursed her all night to sleep was more important to her than food. With a content smile, she settled for listening to the beat of her hero's heart.

When Joey finally awoke, about an hour later, he had the goofiest grin in the world plastered on his face, "Mornin' Scarlet. You have a good sleep?"

She kept her cool, "Best sleep ever," and detangled herself from Joey's arms. Her fever had long since gone, and she felt much better. She easily leapt off of the bed and headed to the bathroom to wash away the lingering sickness that clung to her body.

Joey was left speechless, in the bed, but the goofy grin still remained as he shook his head in bewilderment. After a second's thought, he shouted in the bathroom's general direction, "Hey, Scarlet, Kaiba gave us the week off! He wants to make sure you're fully recovered before we start dueling again!"

She yelled back through the door, Joey could hear the shower running in the background, "That seems oddly nice of him! You sure he didn't have a fever too!?"

The blonde chuckled lightly as he plopped back into the bed, "Naw, I don't think so!" He snuggled into the pillows and closed his eyes, letting the soft scent fill his nose. _A guy could get used to this…the soft bed, the nice scent…the pleasant company. Maybe…Scarlet will let me bunk with her…I could break the pipes in my room and use that as an excuse…_

By the time Joey had gotten lost in his little fantasy, the woman that occupied his thoughts had finished with her shower, fixed her hair into its normal style, and changed into the jeans, tank top, belt, and white blouse combo. She had the blouse unbuttoned, and tied so it looked like a half-top. A bit of make-up, and you couldn't even tell that she had been near death the previous night.

Joey glanced up absent-mindedly as he heard the bathroom door creak open, _wow…_ Scarlet started towards the door, and it finally registered in the blonde's head that he should stop her, "Woah! Hold it!" He leapt out of the bed so fast that his foot caught in the covers and he fell flat on his face.

Scarlet rushed to his side, "Joey! Are you ok!"

He muttered, "Fine, just seeing a few stars is all."

She laughed and began walking towards the door again. This time, Joey had nothing to trip over when he called her back, "Hold it!"

She gave him a curious glance, "Why?"

Joey sighed and scratched the back of his head, "I think I can guess where you are going…the kitchen, right?" Once he got the expected nod, he continued, "Wait till I shower first, and I'll go with you. You are in no condition for another 'battle the maze of hallways' incident."

Scarlet winced at the memory, and readily agreed, "Sure thing, I'll clean-up the room while I wait."

* * *

…

Breakfast without the king present was an amusing affair. Let's just say…that he is the one that kept order at that pristine table of royal blue cloth, in the hall with the blue dragon tapestries. Left to their own devices, Joey and Scarlet had started a food fight to go down in the history books; syrup, everywhere…pancakes, everywhere…egg, everywhere…everywhere except for on them.

Scarlet and Joey were laughing their heads off, both were amazing shots, but they were both amazing at dodging out of harms way. Scarlet brandished a plate in front of her like a shield, "Give it your best shot, Wheeler!"

A barrage of scrambled egg whistled towards her, only to be reflected by the shield. She retaliated with a barrage of rapid fire pancakes…which Joey caught mid-air with only his teeth. He gulped them down and got a new tactic in mind. He squirted syrup…rocket launcher style…towards Scarlet, and the moment she retreated behind her plate/shield, he jumped over the table, clearing the distance between them with ease. His weight tackled her to the ground, and her only defense: the plate, clattered away from her reach. They were both panting heavily, from the exertion of the scuffle, and Joey was crouched over the smaller woman's form, preventing her from moving away. They remained like that, just staring into each other's eyes with humor shining in their irises. Then, they both erupted into laughter. A small bit of syrup had found its way to Joey's cheek.

The laughter, and the food fight, had made Scarlet brave…and more daring than she would have ever normally been. In hindsight, she would wonder if she was still feeling the effects of the fever. At that moment, she leaned upwards to cover the distance between her and the man that had her pinned down, and after she wiped the syrup away with her finger, she kissed him.

Joey's brain ceased all logical thought, and he braced all his weight onto his arms to avoid crushing the woman under him. He kissed back, and even though it was a chaste kiss, there were sparks dancing across his lips. When Scarlet finally pulled away, she had a scared and embarrassed gloss over her eyes, "…sorry…I…uh.."

Joey couldn't say a word…so he did the only thing he could think of doing at that moment, he leaned down, and kissed her again. The second kiss was chaste as well…but somehow, every emotion that the two had running through them was transmitted through it…

It would have been the perfect moment…if they hadn't parted at the sound of hysterical laughter. None other than Mokuba was standing about five feet away, doubled over in mirth, with tears streaming from his eyes, "Oh…my…gosh…this is…great…you two…"

Scarlet was completely red, and joey scrambled off of her as quickly as he could, his own cheeks were hot when it occurred to him the position they had been in…and what he had done…what he had been thinking of doing…he stopped that train of thought the second it started, and tried to cover up his embarrassment by yelling at Mokuba, "And what are you laughing at, ya squirt!?"

The eagle-eyed boy finally got himself under control and wiped the tears from his eyes, "Nothing…it's just…I was wondering why this hadn't happened sooner…" Mokuba then said the only thing that saved him (temporarily) from Joey's wrath, "…oh, and you should probably make sure that this place is clean before my brother comes in."

That eliminated all the red from both Scarlet and Joey…they were so white, you would have thought they had appointments with the morgue.

* * *

…

Joey was amazed at how quickly Scarlet had managed to make everything spotless again… "How did you do that?"

She gave him her best smile, in the back of her head, memories of the kiss were fluttering dangerously, "Well, tomboy though I am…women's work is not foreign to me. See, you men can't really comprehend clean; therefore, you are terrible at cleaning the messes you make. I grew up with a brother, and most of my friends were guys…I picked up a few things on the necessity of cleanliness."

Joey chuckled, "Well, now that this is done, we should probably get back up to the room, before Kaiba walks in."

Scarlet winced, "Right you are…"

However, at that moment, a shiver raced up Scarlet's spine and her entire body went tense. She murmured under her breath, "Don't move, Joey. We have company."

An evil chuckle came from behind her, and Malik swaggered around to face her, "My, my, my…you have good senses, Miss. Sight."

Scarlet recognized the man immediately as Marik Ishtar, but she knew better than to acknowledge that. She just shifted her body so that she was facing him sideways, and made it clear she intended to retaliate if he came near her space. Subconsciously, she inched closer towards Joey, just in case Malik tried to target him instead, "Who are you…what business do you have with me?"

He snickered once more, _I could just tell her what I want…but where would be the fun in that? _Malik faded away, and let the suave and charming Marik take his place. Scarlet picked up on the switch, but she didn't let the battle-ready stance falter. "I apologize for startling you, I really didn't mean too. I was just hoping to speak with the new duelist that everyone has been talking about."

Joey moved to stand closer to Scarlet, "Hey, Marik…long time no see." His voice held no friendliness, "Are you here on business for Ishizu?"

Marik turned to pierce Joey with his gaze, "No, I'm here on business for myself. My sister is away on a dig in the great expanse of the sands."

The brown haired woman held up a hand to silence her friend, "Peace, Joey." Her eyes held no fear when she met Marik's gaze. The man smiled in spite of himself, _a grave mistake, little one._ Scarlet continued in a calm and collected voice…with something lingering underneath, the same voice that was reminiscent of a dog with its hackles raised, "Marik…I'm afraid I am not well at the moment. I was very sick yesterday, and my health is still not at its best. What I have could be highly contagious, it would be in your best interest to return at a later time…maybe even wait until the end of this week, to be safe."

_Hmm…she is quite the amusing one…_ Marik was all charm as he inclined his head, "As you will, Miss. Sight. I look forward to discussing your duel skills in depth at the end of the week…"

Even as the warm smile was directed towards her, she felt nothing but coldness and ice race through her veins. The shiver lingered even as Marik left by the front door, and Joey placed his hand on her shoulder as he gave her a worried look, "Come on, we should get you back to the room."

She merely nodded, and followed. Her mind was spinning with emotions. One was wariness…the wariness that she was all too familiar with; the wariness that came with having to deal with enemies. The other emotion was something foreign to her, she felt a warmth in the pit of her stomach, and it felt like her head was fuzzy. It wasn't the normal headache fuzzy…it was fuzzy like someone had shoved cotton into her head. She kind of thought she knew the reason…

* * *

…

**To Be Continued…**

**Yeah! "Well, you actually finished the chapter!" ooh great, you're back. Thanks for the sarcasm, I thought you were my goody-goody conscience, and sarcasm was below you. "…no comment." Well, anywho, thanks to: Isilarma, Joseph-Alexander, Thedeadwilleatyou, and Julius Night. **

**P.S. I know the romance escalated a little quickly…but it seemed like the perfect moment…the perfect, cliché, and corny moment…A-Dios!**


	8. The Steet Duels

…

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction, and for entertainment purposes and creative expression only. Yu-Gi-Oh is the property of its creators.**

**Author's Note: Well, apologies for late update, but I've had some time to catch up on sleep, so I hope that this chapter will meet your expectations. "and you passed your statistics test with an A- too!" Oh, goody, my conscience is back. Since you're here, would you do the honors? "Certainly, time to Duel!"**

* * *

…

*The Street Duels*

Marik walked with an easy gait in the back streets of Domino City. The black cloak shielded his form from the world. The rats that scurried around the trash cans halted their activities and gazed up at him with beady, dull red, eyes. In their gaze lingered a mixture of fear and admiration, and they fell away in droves as the tan skinned man walked by; leaving his pathway unhindered.

He smirked underneath the cover of his hood. A clamor and noise rang out from around the next bend in the alley way. Marik emerged into another realm. In a vacant lot, surrounded by sentinels of buildings, a crowd had gathered and was cheering on the grand monsters that roared in the makeshift dirt arena. The light from the section of open sky illuminated the crevice. Trash littered the ground, and the rats roamed freely here as well. The two men dueling had cracked and poor conditioned versions of Kaiba's portable duel disk. Marik lingered at the rear of the crowd, his eyes taking in the state of the breeds before him. They were a breed of men…a breed of men that had greed in their eyes, and stains on their souls. He couldn't remove the smirk that spread wider on his face as he felt Malik slip to the surface, _Just the breed of man I was looking for._

The duel before him ended, and the loser was taken away by an angry mob of men that had betted money on him. The victor remained where he was; a tall man, burly, and bulky. His hair was the color of stained dust, and his eyes were pale…a paleness that came with the loss of a soul, over years of consumption by greed and cruelty. Malik felt his ever-widening smirk transform into a feral grin as he caught sight of a boy…THE boy…making his way through the crowd.

Mokuba Kaiba right up front of the crowd, and he was just about to move forward, when another duelist moved first to accept the standing challenge of the previous victor. The teen snorted; a gesture to show his annoyance, but he stayed where he was, content enough to await the next round before making his own challenge heard.

Malik began inching his way towards the boy. Mokuba's attention darted away from the duel in front of him the moment the shadow fell over him, "Who are you?" His eyes were strong…even though his voice wavered.

Malik snickered, "Oh, you don't seem to recognize me, Kaiba princeling."

A shiver raced up Mokuba's spine, and for some reason, he couldn't move from where he stood. He almost jumped out of his skin as a hand crashed down to grip his shoulder.

"Hey, kid!" Mokuba whirled to look up, into the eyes of none other than Rex Raptor.

Malik's smirk turned into a scowl, and his entire body tensed as Marik took over. All charm, Marik used the softest voice he could muster, "Nice to see you again, Raptor. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Rex looked down towards Mokuba, keeping his hand firmly attached to the boy's shoulder, "I was here to find some competition. But, I think that a friend of mine would appreciate it if I took her kid-brother home. We should, both, be going now. Great talking to ya, Marik." He applied pressure to Mokuba's shoulder, and steered the boy to the hollow's exit as he shot a glance over his shoulder.

Marik couldn't follow after. He would have lost all progress if he showed his hostility then. He settled for a string of parting words, "The pleasure was mine, Raptor."

* * *

…

Once they had put a few alleys between them and the lot, Rex released his grip on the black haired teen, and turned so he could lean against the alley wall and face his charge, "So, you mind tellin' me why I had to pull your arse out of a fight with THE Marik Ishtar?"

As all young boys, Mokuba was going through a rebellious streak, "It is none of your business." He mumbled as he kept his eyes focused on his feet.

Rex bit his lip and let his hands grip the cloth of his jeans to keep from hitting some sense into the boy, "Listen, ya stupid pea-brain! That incident about you and Scarlet spread through the ranks of the street duelists like wild fire. There isn't a single person on these back-streets that doesn't know who you are! The only reason no one tried to bother you was because Scarlet Sight is basically your sister, and IS your protector! There are some here who don't fear your brother in the least! But, many of them fear Scarlet. Let me tell ya something, kid. About a week before you even met her, Scarlet caused quite the uproar down here. From what I hear, she put five guys in the hospital; two came out in full body casts. On top of that, she has an uncanny talent for gambling. She knew which duelist would win…no matter how much the odds were stacked. It is rough down here, and that girl managed to not only survive, but thrive, for over a week. Also, from what I hear…she warned you to stay away from here. Come to think of it, I seem to recall that your brother ordered you to stay away from here. Now, I'm down here, looking for some duels, and trying to get some information on this new hot shot female duelist I'm interested in, and what should I see but the Kaiba heir getting picked up by Marik Ishtar. Scarlet is supposed to be home from the Kaiba Land duels with a horrible fever." His tone fell deadly low, "I think you know whose fault that was. Tell me, brat, what other pain are you going to cause Scarlet? She's already bailed your arse out of the fire twice."

Mokuba stood in shocked silence. Rex scoffed and made a move to continue walking towards the exit of the back-alleys, "Let's get you home, brat."

The teen clammed up, but he moved; with his eyes never leaving the ground.

* * *

…

Pillows were flying in every direction in Scarlet's room. Laughter echoed off of the walls. A knock on the door interrupted the pillow fight, and with her hair all a mess, and pillows still flying towards her back, Scarlet weaved her way over to greet the visitors. The pillow meant for her slammed into Rex's face, and he turned red in anger, "WHEELER!" Without hesitation he charged into the room, and proceeded to battle Joey with every pillow he could pick up.

That left Scarlet to look at Mokuba, who looked as if he had just received a death notice, "Hey, kid, you look pretty grave. What happened?"

Mokuba pulled her into a hug, and she felt a few tears soak through to the skin on her shoulder, "Scarlet, I'm sorry. I won't ever cause you any trouble again!"

Scarlet pushed him away and laughed, "Cause me trouble? Don't you worry none about that! You're my brother, right? That's an older sister's job; to keep her little bro out of trouble! Now, come on! We need to teach the men a lesson in pillow fighting!" The kind eyed woman pulled him into the room, and he was soon laughing as the pillows flew around him.

Rex was furious, "Bring it, Dog Boy!"

Joey clobbered him with a strong right pillow fist, "Consider it brought Dino-brain!"

* * *

…

Two days later…

Scarlet was back to full health, and still Seto insisted that she remain on leave for awhile longer. Joey, however, did not get the same leniency. With Joey back to dueling, Scarlet was very much alone. Now, she would have been more than content to stay in her room with a good book, but as it were, Tea had decided that it was time for some girl time.

_…and to hell and back I go…_

Scarlet was being forcefully dragged every which way throughout the Domino City mall. Her mind was in such a blur, she finally dug her heels into the ground and shouted, "HOLD IT!"

Tea looked back at her like a third eye had opened on her forehead, "What on earth are you talking about?"

Scarlet let out the bottled up sigh that had been in her small body with a relieved whoosh, "I'm sorry…it's just, Tea, shopping isn't really my thing, I…"

Tea looked at her with wide eyes, "Oh my gosh…you can't be serious! You have to still be sick!" The brunette was about to whisk poor Sight away to a hospital without fail, but the duelist managed to attach herself to a nearby bench and hold on for dear life, "Let go or I yell rape…I kid you not, Tea!"

Once the insistent tugging on her arm stopped, Scarlet heaved another sigh and braced herself for a winded explanation, "Look, Tea, I don't like frills and lace. Listen, I'm am glad you want to hang out with me and all…in fact I'm still in shock that a cool girl like you would even talk to a weirdo like me…but, if we're going to hang, can we at least go in some stores I choose?"

Tea pouted for a moment, then she nodded her consent, "Well, that seems fair I guess…"

An hour later, and Scarlet had a new vial of black nail-polish, an adventure novel with more pages than a dictionary, and a harmonica in a key of c. Tea eyed the bag with the sort of curiosity given towards strange and odd creatures, "That's all you're going to buy."

"Yup."

"You aren't going to any other stores?"

"Nope."

"I think you are just a little bit off…ya know?"

"Neat."

"Why do you have to act so strange?"

_Well…I guess girls here are just like the ones at home, they don't want to be your friend unless they can change you…_ "Cause."

Tea gave another little pout and stopped in her tracks, "I'm sorry, I just want to try and understand!"

_Well, that's more than anyone else has ever tried to do…_Scarlet conceded mentally that she shouldn't begrudge Tea what made her happy. _She let me go to the stores I wanted too...I might as well let her do something she wants to do..._ "Hey, Tea, I'm sorry too. Look, I kind of have an idea to apologize. But…you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone that I have ever gone to this place I'm going to show you…"

Tea nodded, suddenly cheerful and curious, she leaned in close like a co-conspirator, "I swear, I won't tell a soul."

Scarlet flashed a playful smile, "Best make sure your shoes are good for dancing…the place we're headed puts the Party in Life."

* * *

…

The speakers were blaring, the lights and colors were bouncing all over the walls. The club was not exactly empty, but it was over-crowded either. Tea leaned down and shouted over the music, "We aren't old enough to be here!"

Scarlet shrugged her shoulders as if it didn't really matter, _she's so high class, it doesn't occur to her that downtown has different rules than her upscale residential area. _Instead of trying to reply over the music, the young duelist sauntered over to the bar and waved to the bar tender, "Hey, man, what's up? How'd that last bet of yours go?"

The cheery eyed man, with a face of stone, gave her a thumbs up, "Thanks to your advice, I'm a very rich man!" He hooked a finger towards her friend, "She with you?"

The small woman gave a slight nod of her head in acknowledgement, "Think we could hang awhile?"

He laughed, "As long as you like…just stay at the tables or on the dance floor. Last thing I need is you two hanging around the bar."

"Yes sir." Scarlet stood up and led Tea towards a familiar figure at the back table, "Yo, Raptor!"

Said man shot about ten feet into the air in surprise, "Scarlet! What are you doing here?"  
"Same as you…trying to relieve a bit of stress." _Actually, I'm here cause I know Tea likes to dance, and I wanted to apologize for ruining her shopping day…_

Rex nodded as if he understood, and decided to join the two of them on the dance floor. Tea was really having a good time, the beat was good, and no one bothered the trio who danced alone in the corner. However, there was one shadow that still lurked in the back, and it was watching them rather keenly.

_Just wait…Scarlet Sight…I'll have those cards off of you before the next moon wanes…_

* * *

…

**To Be Continued…**

**Thanks to my loyal readers and reviewers: Isilarma, Thedeadwilleatyou, Joseph Alexander, and Julius Night! ^-^ Now, I must say A-Dios, till next update.**


	9. A Full Recovery! Back in the Duel!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, this is just a story to entertain and express creative freedom.**

**Author's Note: Whew…the past few weeks/months have been exhausting! Why, school? Why? Anywho…I'll get on with the story now ^-^**

**Will Marik make his move?**

**Will Mokuba be Scarlet's downfall?**

**Will Rex Raptor steal Joey's girl?**

**Will Kaiba ever smile for simple reasons?**

**These are the questions one must ask…**

**XD Kidding, now, on with the story!**

* * *

*A Full Recovery, Back in the Duel*

Scarlet woke up with a smile on her face, and immediately went to pull her deck out of her backpack. The first card she drew was Monster Reborn. Her eyes lit up, "YOSH! Looks like I'm back in the duel!"

With all her clothes, hair, and make-up in place, she rushed out of her room in the red t-shirt, vest, and jeans. Joey's door opened before she could even knock and she almost fell on the laughing blonde, "Morning, Scarlet…you ready to actually work for your keep today?"

She pointed towards her backpack and nodded an affirmative with a comical salute, "Aye, aye, Captain Wheeler, Sir!"

The incredibly loud duo raced all the way down to the dining hall. Mokuba laughed, "Morning, big sis…ya feeling better?"

Practically falling into her chair, Miss. Sight let loose a yell of victory, "YOSH! Beat ya Joey!" She turned to Mokuba, "Yep, feeling great!"

Joey crashed down in the chair next to her and fell face forward onto the table, "Jeese, I'm out of shape. I gotta exercise more…"

Seito glared a hole into Joey's head, "You know, I could always give you extra duels if you are feeling so out of shape…"

Wheeler cringed and jumped out of his seat to do a series of random jumping jacks, "NO! It's cool man, it's cool!"

* * *

…

Breakfast was a rushed affair; since the Duel Dragons had an early match. Even so, Scarlet gave the black haired teen a knowing look, "Yo, little bro…stay with Kaiba today."

He had responded with silence; and she hoped and prayed that meant acceptance. _Knowing Mokuba…it probably is foreshadowing the apology he'll give me for disobeying later…_She desperately hoped her mind was wrong; the last thing she wanted was for him to get hurt in back alleys…or even worse, fall into the hands of Marik.

It was a surprise to see their early appointment. None other than Rex Raptor stood across from them. He snickered, "Hey, Wheeler! Get off the arena! I'm only dueling the lady today!"

Joey almost fell off of the match simulator. Scarlet couldn't hold in the laugh at his comical antics. The guy was just so funny. The fiery blonde shouted at his rival, "What's the big idea! The Duel Dragons fight tag team!"

Rex held up the arena schedule like it was some sort of trophy. At the top, in bold, was Scarlet's name…with his next to it; a one on one match.

Joey's mouth dropped, "How in seven hells did ya pull that off ya Dino brain!?"

Rex just shook his head, "Maybe if you beat me in a duel later, dog-breath, I tell ya!" His voice turned as cocky as a bantam rooster, and he poured on way too much charm, "Now, Miss. Sight, I do hope we can have a pleasant battle."

Scarlet chuckled, her voice full of amusement and sincerity, Rex was funny, he even reminded her of a friend she had back home, one who was always there to help her out. But…amusement was as far as her feelings went. Anyone that was as full of themselves as Rex made horrible romantic relations. With that thought in mind, she couldn't keep the cocky smile off her own face. She loved a good fight, and Rex…well, what he lacked in brains, he made up for in strength, "Sure thing, Raptor. But, just so ya know…Joey's the only duelist that can show me a good time." All the same, she wasn't about to let the womanizer think of her as a notch in his belt…he had to be put in his place.

Rex had a look of confusion on his face, "I don't get it…dog-boy, seriously?"

She shrugged, "Hey, can't help it." _He's funny, and cute, and nice, and he isn't sickeningly perfect. Sounds like a good deal to me._

Joey was watching from the ground, with a smug look on his face. His cheeks blushed red as he saw that Scarlet was wearing the bracelet he had given her. _Call me a dog if ya want Dino-brain, but you're the one in the dog house._

Rex scoffed, "Still don't get it! But, lady's first. So your move."

"Thanks, then I think I'll play a monster card in facedown defense mode, and a facedown card."

Rex's brow furrowed in thought…_Wow, it's dusty in here, I need to think more…what was I supposed to be thinking about again? Oh, right…again with the defense…but, she's not the type to leave herself unprotected. She looks so open, like she's a sitting duck. But she always comes back fighting. This is Scarlet Sight I'm facing…the girl that managed to survive for a week in the back-alleys. There is a power lurking in that deck of hers…one so powerful that Marik Ishtar wants it. I need to find out what she's hiding… _"I'm not falling for your same old tricks this time, Miss Red-eyes! I'll be taking out your defense before you can power it up! King Rex! Take it out!"

Scarlet let her Maha Vailo go to the graveyard without a fight, _don't get too cocky Raptor…_ "In that case, I'm bringing out Harpie's Brother in attack mode! This should be a blast from the past, Raptor. Your Dino is extinct in one turn! I thought you said you weren't going to make the same mistake twice?" Her voice held a bit of mild teasing in it, but she really did want Rex to step up his game. He always fought head on, never faltering with his heavy punches. In a duel against anyone else, he was top notch…but, against a duelist that valued strategy over strength, he was at a severe disadvantage.

He shrugged it off, "Not bad, little Red-eyes, but my Megazowler will prove harder to beat!"

_Again with the attack! It doesn't even occur to him that I have a trap on the field!_

Joey knew full well that Scarlet was holding back, _That's Scarlet, way too soft hearted for her own good. _He chuckled, _Stupid Dino, I'll have even more to hassle you about when you lose to my girl when she's only using half her strength!_

Scarlet scratched her head, "I'll play a monster facedown and activate raigeki break, and send your megazowler to join his friend." _Come on, Raptor…take the warning before you start losing lifepoints!_

"Tough show! I'm playing Sword arm of the Dragon! When I pump it up with this field card, it will do just fine with an extra 100 attack points! I can't take out your Harpie's brother yet, but just wait, Red-eyes!"

She shook her head, "I sacrifice my two monsters," _Thank you, you two, I'll have you back before you know it! _"…to bring out my Red-eyes Black Dragon! Not only that, but I also activate Mystic Plasma Zone! The field card overrides yours and increases the attack of all dark monsters by 500!"

Rex winced, "Oh Sh*t" _I'm so dead…I really need to think more…_

Scarlet sighed, "Come on, man, I thought you would have learned from the last battle. Sure, it helps to be strong, but you can't win all of your battles through brute force. You have to be able to adapt and change your strategy to keep your opponent on their toes. You have to be able to differentiate between a necessary move and a move that will just sacrifice the cards you care about!"

_So that's how she survived in the alleys…still, I know that the rest of the answer lies in her deck. _

"I'm sending your monster packing, Raptor!"

He clenched his fists, "I'm not through yet! I place a facedown in defense mode!"

Scarlet smiled, _you're learning…but you still aren't winning…_

* * *

…

Five minutes later and the regional champ was in shock…he had completely and utterly lost…

Joey was doing his happy dance, much to Scarlet's dismay, and she felt awful about beating Rex so badly. _I really went overboard! I really need to learn self-control!_, "Sorry, Raptor! I got lucky! You would have totally beat me if you had drawn your best cards!" She clasped her hands together in apology.

He held up his hand and sighed, "Hey, I have my pride ya know. I'm not going to make excuses. I lost fair and square." He gave her a cocky grin that made him look like his namesake, "But, maybe once I figure out that thing you call adaptation, I'll be able to beat you." He glared at Joey, "…and hopefully you'll realize how to treat a woman right before Red-eyes develops something called common sense and ditches you, pathetic dueling monkey…"

Joey stopped his dance and glared right back, "What was that ya creep!?"

Scarlet laughed, "…maybe pigs will fly, Raptor; I have no common sense."

Wheeler nodded like he agreed, then the words clicked, "Hey! Was that an insult!?"

Scarlet laughed, "Hey, just stating a fact. It was an insult to myself, not you." When Joey settled down, she turned back to the regional champ, "Come on though, I still have to thank you for looking after Mokuba for me. After the duels, I'll treat ya to some grub. Deal?"

Joey looked hurt, "What about me?"

Scarlet ruffled his soft blonde locks, her hand almost betrayed her because of her urge to let it linger amongst the soft sea of gold, "But of course, I couldn't possibly forget about you! Whatever you want to eat, as much as you want to eat!"

While Joey was on his happy tirade, Rex grew serious, "Look, Scarlet, you have some nasty enemies after you. You sure you want to drag Wheeler into it?"

She had a pained expression appear on her tan face, _You know how they say that love hits you like a ton of bricks…well, it's TRUE!_ "I won't let him get hurt…"

He kept his voice low, "It's not Wheeler I'm worried about. You'd probably get yourself hurt trying to protect that idiot."

She shot Rex her most convincing smile, "Don't you worry none about me, Raptor. You saw my handiwork in the street-duels. You know better than anyone that I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

He shook his head, completely unconvinced, "I'll meet you at the Domino City Café, once your matches are over. Yugi and the others will be there too. Listen, Red-Eyes, even if you don't want to drag anyone into your fight, I advise you to talk to Yugi about your deck. He should know a few things that could help you."

Careful to keep her voice low, she feigned shock, "What do you mean?"

_I have come to the conclusion that thinking hurts… _"Marik Ishtar wants your deck. That means you have cards with power to rival that of the god cards. Don't deny it. Yugi knows his cards, and Wheeler and Yugi both know how to duel. They are going to be the best allies you can get in this fight."

Scarlet resigned herself to the words of wisdom, from the Dino-brain none the less, "I'll think on it…but I am not losing anyone else to the darkness. I lost everything once…I'm not losing anything this time around. If I have to fight alone, I'm prepared to do that. "

…

* * *

**To Be continued…**

**WHOO! Another chapter down! Thanks to all my readers/reviewers: Isilarma, Thedeadwilleatyou, Julius Night, and Joseph Alexander! Your reviews and messages keep me inspired! (I know it sounds cheesy, but I swear tis true!) ;D**


End file.
